Lost Stars
by MarkHalley
Summary: Tras varios años de guardar silencio, un famoso escritor decide revelar los secretos que ha guardado con gran recelo en su corazón, rompiendo las barreras del tiempo y trayendo a la vida una bella historia de amor. RIREN
1. Mark Halley

Sabía que por muy arrepentido que me sintiera al haber tomado esta decisión, no podría dar vuelta atrás tan fácilmente, el orgullo con el que siempre he actuado no me dejaría quedar mal, además no solo era por mí, sino que, también por él.

 **Lost stars.**

 _Capítulo 1._

Busque entre mis bolsillos hasta encontrar el reloj que habituó cargar, suspire con pesadez y cuando le abrí note que ya eran las tres de la tarde, tenía que atender a mi visita.

Seguí con la mirada el viaje de la manecilla como queriendo lograr a través de mi mente que este dejara de avanzar y que en su lugar retrocediera… sentía miedo, algo en mi corazón me ponía inquieto y por momentos ausente, pero el tic tac, sordo y seco de aquel aparato me sacaba del trance y me devolvía a la realidad.

Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, pose mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y finalmente entré, momentos antes mi asistente había dejado pasar a esta persona a mi estudio. Avance hasta el sillón del fondo, para acomodarme en él, y luego hacer contacto visual con la joven periodista que aguardaba por mí.

\- Buenas tardes- salude sin mucho entusiasmo y menos cortesía de lo que en realidad sentía.

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Arckerman.- respondió la joven sin verse afectada por mi sombrío saludo, mientras volvía a sonreír. La mire por unos momentos titubeando de cómo podría comenzar una conversación, pensé en elogiar su extrema puntualidad, pero simplemente me dedique a guardar silencio y rebuscar el estuche de mis lentes en aquel muñido sillón.

Era una joven con unos ojos cálidos que inspiraban tranquilidad, su silencio no perturbaba el aura de paz que emanaba. Al verle podría pensar que contaba con unos 30 o 32 años de edad, su ropa era sencilla pero con un gusto exquisito al combinar, su piel se veía tersa y suave en comparación de la mía, es evidente que el pasar de los años ha cobrado factura en mi cuerpo de muchas formas. La chica observaba con atención, dedicándome en todo momento su paciencia, finalmente listo para comenzar le observe cautivado por la hermosura, sintiendo como me daba bofetadas de realidad, al recordarme lo viejo y amargado que ahora soy.

Trate de romper el hielo, ya era demasiada descortesía de mi parte al no decir nada, observe mi mesita de centro.

\- ¿Té? – pregunte firmemente a mi invitada extendiendo mi brazo en dirección a la tetera que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

\- No, gracias- respondió con educación – quisiera enfocar toda mi atención en capturar cada una de sus palabras- la mire por unos momentos más, para ver si no me estaba tomando el pelo y que esa oración tan trillada no se trataba de una broma, aunque al final no parecía ser así, la muchacha simplemente era así de "cursi". Suspire una última vez antes de acomodarme nuevamente en el sillón.

\- Agradezco que haya venido hasta aquí y accedido a realizar la entrevista señorita Ral – puntualicé

Ella solamente sonrió y negando con su cabeza hablo– ¡Al contrario!, me siento alagada de poder finalmente conocerle Sr. Ackerman, o debo decir ¿"Mark Halley"?-

No pude evitar sonreír ante esa aclaración, y seguí escuchándola.

\- Sus obras siempre estuvieron envueltas en misterio y tragedia, debo decir que soy una gran fan suya y aunque no lo parezca estoy muy feliz y emocionada de conocerle, durante años me preguntaba qué clase de persona sería "Mark Halley" pero jamás se dio a conocer por los medios y no había nadie que hablase con claridad sobre usted, en las imprentas se negaban a decir algo y su editor es un gran especialista ocultando todo lo referente a su persona- Se detuvo un momento, como dudando si continuar hablando, tomo aire y sin más prosiguió - Más le diré que me sorprendí cuando recibí su carta, que me invitase a esta entrevista donde, se daría a conocer al mundo y por fin resolver el misterio que presenta como escritor, era casi imposible de creer; así que con el más debido de los respeto me disculpo porque aún está sobre mis dudas que todo esto sea cierto.-

Seguía viéndola sin apartar la mirada, su forma de hablar era entusiasta pero no carecía de seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué estaría interesado usted en hablar conmigo?- preguntó sin dejar mucho margen para que le contestase su pregunta – Y más si por mucho tiempo fui ignorada por su persona- Finalizó mientras me miraba con sus profundos ojos marrones, a la expectativa de que sucediera algo o que dijera alguna cosa que le diera la pauta para entender a que se debía todo este asunto y el porqué de algo tan inesperado.

Era una chica muy lista, por varios años se había empeñado en contactarse conmigo, odio relacionarme con los demás y sobre todo con mis fans que siempre han querido opinar de forma egoísta sobre mis obras, con finales alternativos o sugerencias que según su punto de vista serian fantásticos, por eso jamás respondo cartas, pero ella de igual manera llamó mi atención.

Petra Ral de origen Húngaro, se graduó con excelencia a sus cortos 20 años en la carrera de Periodismo, aunque ahora se dedica más a realizar reseñas sobre cultura o temas de interés.

Ha mis manos llegaron algunas de sus cartas, donde me contaba de lo emocionada que se sentía por mis trabajos y lo mucho que se identificaba con ellos, pero se volvió más fuerte su insistencia a partir de la publicación de una serie de historias cortas, al parecer a ella esto le llamo mucho la atención y recuerdo que me pregunto en más de una ocasión ¿Por qué había decidido sacar una serie de romance? Y en especial, me pregunto por cierta personalidad que según ella aparecía en cada uno de estos relatos.

Nunca creí que llegaría el momento en que hablara sobre _él_ con otra persona, me había prometido a mí mismo dejar ese secreto oculto en mi corazón, pero al parecer incluso en los confines de mi memoria y mi imaginación él tiene vida propia.

Escribí "Lost Stars", una serie de relatos cortos de cosas cotidianas y no tan cotidianas que al final terminan con un "te amo, ya sabes, yo soy para ti", en ellas siempre aparece cierto personaje que por más que cambien su género o edad tiene la misma personalidad, esto lo hice de tal manera que solo yo supiera la realidad entre cada párrafo, pero esta mujer fue más allá de lo que plasme y encontró la verdad en mis palabras.

Le vi de nuevo y trate de disimular mi felicidad al recordar tantas cosas.

\- Comprendo que tenga dudas sobre mí- Respondí lo más amablemente que mi austera personalidad me permitía - Mark Halley es mi seudónimo y seré sincero al confesarle que usted es la primera con la que hablo directamente a excepción de mi editor, sobre mi vida y sobre quien soy, y no hablo del escritor, sino realmente de quien soy, Levi Ackerman-

La chica me vio con ojos emocionados y asintió.

\- Comprendo. Si realmente es usted el verdadero Mark Halley quisiera preguntarle muchas cosas pero hay algo que me llama poderosamente la atención y es el ¿Por qué del misticismo tras su imagen? Incluso ¿Por qué el nombre falso?-

Sabía que vendría esa pregunta.

-Bueno toda la vida he sido una persona con un carácter realmente odioso, nadie me ha conocido por ser alguien gentil sino más bien por ser un completo cretino, lo tengo muy en mente y cuando decidí empezar como escritor me molestaba la sola idea de tener que hacer este tipo de cosas-

-¿Se refiere a esta entrevista? – Preguntó levemente preocupada.

-Esto entre otras cosas. Realmente me pone los nervios de punta hablar directamente con los demás, siempre será más fácil para mi expresarme a través de la escritura, sin embargo, te darás cuenta que ya no soy tan joven y que el tiempo es un enemigo cruel que siempre nos lleva la delantera – Respire hondo, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto y mis pulmones habían decidido no ser cooperadores, bastardos. – Pero hay algo que se puede hacer para ganarle al tiempo, y eso señorita Ral, es vivir a través del recuerdo, es por eso que decidí realizar algo que siempre odie, entrevistas.- me detuve un momento mientras tomaba un sorbo de té de la taza que estaba frente a mi - Cuando era joven, decidí que quería ser escritor y da la casualidad que durante ese tiempo conocí a la persona que inspiraría todos y cada uno de mis relatos- sin poderlo evitar solté una risita - _él_ me sugirió que tomara otro nombre y así no se preocuparía de tener que compartirme con los demás, a pesar de que la verdadera razón era por mi introvertida forma de ser, siempre trataba de sonar egoísta e infantil por mí-

Levante mi mano y toque mis labios, sonreír no era un gesto propio en mí y el solo acto me causaba incomodidad pero ya llevaba ratos haciéndolo, _él_ siempre tuvo la habilidad de hacerme hacer las cosas más ridículas, incluso su solo recuerdo me pone en este estado de total cursilería.

-Es realmente algo hermoso-. Dijo la chica mientras me sonreía con clara emotividad -Esa persona debía de quererle mucho-. Afirmo

-Bueno fue por él que adopte parte de mi nombre… en ocasiones le apodaban "Halley".

-¿Cómo el cometa?- Preguntó

-Exactamente… él decía que sus amigos y conocidos le decían así por el corto tiempo que solía pasar en cada ciudad que visitaba y que casi siempre pasaba mucho tiempo para poder volverle a ver-

-Y bueno Mark es por el escritor Samuel Langhorne Clemens-

-¿Mark Twain?- Me vio con curiosidad.

-Así es, se nota que está muy bien informada- dije mientras bajaba mis lentes y trataba de masajear mis parpados que se cansaban con facilidad.

Ella solamente sonrió y hablo.- ¿Pero por qué Mark Twain, es por sus obras?

-Bueno en parte si por sus obras, siempre me gustaron mucho sus libros, solía leerlos de pequeño cuando salía con mi tío de viaje, pero en realidad hay algo más sobre el que me gusto mucho y llamo mi atención como para tomar parte de su seudónimo y hacer el mío-

-El nació justamente en una de las fechas que apareció este cometa por la tierra y curiosamente dijo "me gustaría morir cuando volviese a pasar" lo que se hizo realidad. He ahí el nacimiento de "Mark Halley"…-

-Y usted.. Quiere…- insinuaba la chica mientras titubeaba al hablar.

-Así es, quiero ver de nuevo a esa persona- le corté sin vacilar -Tengo la esperanza de que como Mark, antes de morir… pueda verle de nuevo-

Sabía que lo que había dicho era muy personal, no me avergonzaban mis sentimientos pero nunca creí que podría decir algo tan trillado aunque fuera realmente cierto, trate de relajarme mientras entrelazaba mis viejos dedos y respiraba lentamente, volteé a verle otra vez, y me sorprendí mucho al ver que su rostro reflejaba sorpresa.

-me disculpo si no era la respuesta que usted esperaba- dije sin saber de qué forma responder a su silencio y al no saber su opinión ante lo que implicaba la frase dicha.

-No se preocupe, no tiene por qué disculparse, al contrario, creo que estoy siendo un poco grosera al pedirle hablar de cosas tan privadas- la chica se puso nerviosa y junto sus manos sobre una bolsa que cargaba consigo misma.

-En realidad lo único que hizo fue preguntarme porque mi seudónimo, y como buen escritor le he contado toda una historia. Me va a disculpar si hablo demasiado, pero debe entender que a esta edad los desvaríos están a la orden del día y los pensamientos ya tienden por irse descarrilados-

Ante mi pequeño chiste, la joven riò y pude notar sin esfuerzo como se relajaba en el sillón y tomaba su grabadora de su bolsita y la colocaba en la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella.

\- Quiero recordarle que la conversación será grabada, no deseo pecar de omisión en mi relato y mi memoria solo tiene cierta capacidad, si usted desea que paremos en algún momento, siéntase libre de expresármelo.- agrego ella seriamente.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, di por entendido que aceptaba aquello y que no tenía problemas al respecto.

\- Señor Ackerman, usted ha mencionado un "él", por lo que dijo anteriormente ¿podría decirse que esa musa responsable de su increíble trabajo, era su amante?- directo al grano y casi sin parpadear realizo su pregunta y espero alguna reacción de mi parte, la observe unos momentos antes de cerrar mis ojos para poder ordenar mi cabeza, quería expresar adecuadamente todo lo que englobaba… Eren Yeager.


	2. El gato perdido en la lluvia

_(Antes de leer busca en YT "Loose It" de Oh Wonder" solo por si si quieres ambientarte)_

 **Capítulo 2**

\- Señorita Ral, ¿ha estado usted enamorada? – Pregunté mientras mis manos temblorosas colocaban en su lugar, la taza de té.

Me miró confundida por un momento, y no la culpo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar me hubiese molestado que mi interlocutor respondiera a mi pregunta con otra. – Creo que no he tenido tiempo de pensar en alguien, mis prioridades no han sido las convencionales-. Respondió sin más, en tono de reproche.

\- No necesita ponerse a la defensiva, mi intención no es fastidiarla - dije luego de un largo silencio, era notable su incomodidad respecto al tema en referencia a ella misma.

Me miro con sus grandes ojos, sin romper el silencio, como si estuviese tratando de comprender el porqué de la interrogante que realicé. No sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo y la desvió hacia un punto indefinido de la pared a mi izquierda.- He de rogar que disculpe mi imprudencia- respondió luego de un quedo suspiro. – He tenido una serie de eventos desafortunado en cuanto al amor y demás - añadió ella como queriendo excusarse de alguna manera, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Respire hondo, tratando de calmar el dolor de mis pulmones, últimamente es muy difícil el respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo. – Comprendo, sé que no todos tienen la fortuna de encontrar a esa persona "perfectamente imperfecta".- vi como su expresión volvía a cambiar, evidenciando que esta frase le había hecho relajarse nuevamente, al parecer mis palabras habían logrado calmar su arrebato juvenil.

¡A _h_! Como me recordaba hasta cierto punto a Eren, -sonreí descuidadamente- de verdad que era dolorosamente fácil leer su postura.

\- Es usted una persona difícil de comprender Señor…Es un rompecabezas, cuando creo saber interpretarle, hace un comentario que me deja nuevamente en tinieblas, no sé si catalogarlo como un romántico de closet o como un cretino revindicado.- añadió

-¿Cretino Revindicado?- definitivamente no había mejor forma para describirme, reí con ganas aunque con un poco dificultad. - Creo que no me equivoque al elegirla a usted para contar mi historia señorita.-

\- Me alivia saber que no he arruinado este mágico momento.- respondió con total alegría, sin duda alguna, _es una cursi sin remedio_.

Correspondí su sonrisa y reflexione, que si no fuera porque estoy en mi hogar bebiendo algo que yo mismo serví, pensaría que alguien había alterado nuestros tés, porque no es normal que sonría tan seguido y con tal facilidad si no es bajo la influencia del alcohol.

\- Entonces ¿cómo es que usted, con todo y su odio a interactuar con otros logro enamorarse? – preguntó inclinándose levemente sobre sí misma, recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, asemejando su imagen al de una niña pequeña ansiosa por escuchar un relato fantástico.

\- La cuestión es que ni yo sé cómo sucedió, cuando me di cuenta, mi existencia solo estaba completa cuando él estaba a mi lado, así que irremediablemente estaba enamorado de Eren Yeager.- al soltar esas palabras sentí como algo en mi ser era liberado, tantos años guardando mi insospechable homosexualidad ante los demás, se vieron vencidos ante un ambiente de confianza generado por aquella amable periodista.

La chica me observo seriamente, bajo su cabeza y busco mi mirada, era evidente que aquel nombre pertenecía a un hombre, pero sin pelos en la lengua y para evitar dejar cavos sueltos prosiguió.

\- Señor, solo para dejarlo claro, era Eren ¿un hombre o una mujer? -la vi sin inmutarme, deje un silencio corto mientras maquinaba lo que iba a decir.

\- Hombre.- respondí fijando mi mirada en ella.

En su rostro era notable la simpatía ante mis palabras, y es que todo aquel cuadro parecía absurdo, en lugar de ser una entrevista se asemejaba más a la conversación entre una nieta y su abuelo, mientras este le contaba sus travesuras de juventud.

\- Ya veo –suspiro lentamente para volver a dirigirse a mí.- ¿Está usted seguro de querer continuar con esta entrevista? Siento que una parte muy importante de usted está saliendo a la luz, y que aunque no me lo pida, como intermediaria de la comunicación, no lo podre obviar y más si deseo develar el misterio detrás del escritor Mark Halley.- dejo ella rápidamente

Comentario que acabo por irritarme y cortar mi paciencia, pero la educación no dejaba que las emociones se apoderaran de mi mente, ya no era un adolescente, bebí de la taza sin perder la postura y hable –Señorita Ral, usted está subestimándome, déjeme decirle que esa pregunta estúpida no viene al caso. –mis ojos se afilaron tras aquellas marcas de vejez.

Me levante con dificultad y camine hasta el ventanal que se encontraba detrás del sillón donde antes estaba sentado, apoye una de mis manos en el vidrio, mientras observaba los girasoles y las amapolas con su cara al sol en mi jardín. - Al hacer eso ofende mi profesionalismo- dije suspirando. - he tenido en cuenta todo lo que pasaría y las probables preguntas que usted formularia, así que esta demás el poderle aclarar que el hecho de que se revele mi preferencia sexual no me incomoda en lo más mínimo, así que por favor no dude en continuar y ahórrese comentarios como ese. –Voltee nuevamente y le vi con una indudable expresión de molestia.

La pelicastaña comprendió y con toda seriedad continuo- Puede decirme ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?- dijo calmadamente.

\- Creo que es una historia que usted encontraría un poco fantástica, como si fuera una de esas novela de románticas de John Green, más sin embargo así fue como sucedió, si mi juicio con respecto a su personalidad no me falla, sé que disfrutara de escucharla.- dije mientras bajaba mi rostro y trataba de visualizar aquellos momentos, escenarios y hechos del pasado que tanto atesoraba.

Verá…

Era un día nublado en la ciudad, los tipos del canal del tiempo habían pronosticado lluvias para esa semana y como era de costumbre cuando el clima se ponía turbio; la jornada era difícil para el local.

Mi familia siempre fue pequeña, solo éramos mi tío, mi madre y yo, con el tiempo, Kenny conoció a una joven judía con la cual se casó y se fue a vivir al extranjero, dejándonos a nosotros solos con la responsabilidad de atender un negocio que mi madre y él habían hecho, este era un pequeño café que se encontraba en una parte céntrica de Londres, _221B_ era su nombre, el cual lo tomaron de la reconocida historia de Arthur Conan Doley, "Sherlock Holmes", historia que mi madre amaba y que cada noche cuando era pequeño, disfrutaba escuchar de los labios de ella antes de ir a dormir.

Durante el último año de colegio mi madre enfermo, se le detecto algo llamado lupus, una noticia que marco mi vida ya que esta enfermedad no tenía cura y el sufrimiento por el cual pasan los pacientes en su tratamiento es duro y desalentador no digamos los síntomas. Finalmente la agonía de mi madre término cuando llevaba el tercer año en la universidad, después de su entierro cerré aquel café, perdiendo la clientela por su indisposición.

Pero eso no duro mucho tiempo, con ayuda de algunos conocidos y un par de puñetazos por parte de mi tío, le devolví la vida al sueño de los hermanos Arckerman, algo que casi mato a causa de mi poco carácter.

Cuando mi tío se dio cuenta que aquel café que había fundado con su amada hermana había dejado de funcionar se enfureció tanto que tomó el primer vuelo hacia Inglaterra para sacudirme un poco y hacerme entrar en razón, algo que realmente funcionó, deje mi carrera como Literato y saque algunos cursos para volverme Barista, mi madre solía hacer unos cafés extraordinarios, pero nunca tome importancia por aprender cómo hacerlos, solo me dedicaba a ayudar siendo camarero o cobrando en la caja, así que esto se volvió una experiencia nueva y gratificante para mí, el sentir como el aroma de que aquella fuerte bebida volvía a recorrer el salón principal del 221B, era como si mi madre estuviera de nuevo ahí.

Busque algo de personal y trate de llevar de nuevo aquel pequeño café.

Nunca había sido un lugar demasiado popular por la cantidad de locales temáticos a los alrededores, pero siempre manteníamos un rendimiento adecuado que permitía pagar los gastos y la planilla del personal. Así que teniendo aquello en mente, puse mi alma y mi tiempo en tratar de recuperar la fama que esta tenia, los días no eran flojos siempre y cuando no lloviera, ya que las personas optaban por refugiarse en los metros o de paso irse a sus casas, la lluvia tenía dos efecto en nosotros, llenarnos de transeúntes buscando un escape del agua o simplemente vaciarnos.

\- Hoy apenas han venido clientes- se quejaba Hanji Zoe, la mesera más odiosa que podría existir en el negocio. Solo respirar el mismo aire que ella me drenaba la energía.

\- Cuatro ojos, no creo que alguien venga con esta lluvia… un poco más y sería un diluvio- respondí mientras limpiaba el escaparate por quinta vez consecutiva, de verdad había sido un mal día, desde las 9:00 am, había comenzado el mal clima, y dada la ubicación de nosotros era muy difícil que los clientes llegasen a nuestro local, por mucho habíamos atendido unas 26 personas y eran ya pasadas de las 5:20 de la tarde.

-Erwin, ¿porque no me ayudas a convencer al señor gruñón de cerrar temprano?- decía Hangi jalando la manga del uniforme al chef del café, más conocido en mi opinión por sus impresionantes cejas que por sus pasteles.

\- Déjate de tonterías, no vamos a cerrar solo porque tú quieres irte con tus mascotas, Sony y Beny estarán bien, déjalos solos por un rato – le dije sin inmutarme ante sus ojos de cachorro herido.

\- ¡Oh vamos, Levi! No seas pesado con ella- escuche decir a Erwin con su clásica risita al otro lado de la vitrina, ya que no habían clientes, no había mucho que hacer más que fastidiarnos mutuamente.

\- Hoy no estará Moblit para que cuide a mis animalitos de la creación – siguió Hangi.

\- Tu novio debe ser un santo para aguantarte a ti y a tus perros gigan…- no había terminado la oración cuando de pronto se escuchó la campana que anunciaba la llegada de alguien, todos volteamos a ver al recién llegado, empapado de pies a cabeza.

Era un chico de unos 26 años aproximadamente, un poco alto y de complexión delgada favorecido con una piel oliva que lo hacía ver exótico, muy poco común para alguien londinense, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, no terminaba de entender el color de sus iris, no sabía si eran verde esmeralda o azul turquesa. Simplemente sabía que eran algo extraordinario.

Se quedó unos momentos sin moverse de su sitio en el umbral de la puerta, esperando confirmación de nuestra parte para tomar asiento. – Buenas tardes… ¿es posible que me quede un rato aquíNo me moveré de la entrada para no dañar o mojar su mobiliario solo es mientras pasa la lluvia.- dijo el chico rápidamente mientras un leve temblor recorría su cuerpo. Era como ver un gato callejero, mojado, despeinado, algo sucio y sobre todo con un aire que destilaba piedad hacia él.

\- ¡Cariño! Claro que puedes entrar, mira en qué estado has venido- exclamó Hangi corriendo en auxilio del desconocido, ésta se acercó hasta él examinándolo de pies a cabezas invadiendo el espacio personal de aquel infortunado chico.- ¡Levi, trae unas toallas de atrás! ¡Erwin prepara un café cargado por favor! No podemos dejarle así, ¡esta mojado hasta los huesos!-

Le tomó de la mano y lo guio hacia una de las mesas más cercanas al escaparate en el que me encontraba, mientras Erwin y yo seguíamos sus instrucciones. Uno pensaría que el dueño del negocio era ella o incluso Erwin, pues ambos se tomaban demasiadas atribuciones, sin embargo, estaría mintiendo si dijera que me molesta que lo hagan no por nada son las únicas personas que tolero y que considero mis amigos. Camine rápidamente a la bodega y comencé a buscar las toallas que mantenemos limpias para el cambio de los baños, solo encontré cuatro de las pequeñas pero de algo debían servir. Regrese nuevamente a la parte frontal de la tienda donde se encontraba nuestro inesperado cliente en compañía de la loca a quien me rehúso tildar de mejor amiga aunque ella insista en que la llame con tal termino.

\- Estas son las únicas toallas que tenemos- dije en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca, pasando dicho objeto sin mucha delicadeza al muchacho frente a mí.

\- … Gracias- susurro mirándome inseguro, parecía que quería decir algo más pero simplemente se limitó a tomar la toalla que tenía en frente y secarse el cabello.

A los poco minutos llego Erwin con una taza de las grandes cargada de café humeante, me aparte y regrese a mi puesto, junto a la vitrina y la caja registradora. Podía escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el exterior y el parloteo incesante de Hangi acompañado de uno que otro comentario de Erwin, al parecer ambos decidieron sentarse a hacerle compañía al desconocido, el cual no dejaba de enviarme miradas furtivas y estornudar una que otra vez, llenando de bacterias el lugar, si no hubiese emanado esa aura de gato abandonado en un callejón, ya ratos lo hubiera sacado de mi tienda.

De tal forma pasaron las horas, y la lluvia parecía no tener fin. Moblit hizo acto de presencia en el local ya que había llegado en automóvil a recoger a Hanji por la fuerza de la lluvia. Al final no tuvimos algún cliente más a parte del chico que seguía refugiado en nuestro café.

-¡Levi, nos vamos!-decía Hanji cuando regresaba de la trastienda y traía consigo a Erwin del brazo, faltaba media hora para cerrar el local, casi eran las 10:00 de la noche así que sería egoísta de mi parte obligarles a quedarse más tiempo.

-Nos vemos Eren, fue un placer conocerte, ven más seguido a nuestro café y no esperes un diluvio como éste para visitarnos- Exclamó la loca mientras se acercaba al joven y le daba un beso en la mejilla, acción que hizo enojar notoriamente a Moblit, quien indignado por aquello le reclamaba a su novia mientras salían por la puerta, Erwin solo sacudió su mano y se despidió, dejándonos solos al joven y a mí.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el chico, y a pesar de que estaba más seco, era imposible no ver su incomodidad, el frio de la noche no ayudaba a su causa tampoco. Me quede viéndolo un unos momentos mas el silencio pronto se hizo incomodo, y el reloj no dejaba de avanzar. El chico, nervioso por la tensión del momento trato de entablar una conversación, era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí, claro, porque no cuento las "gracias" por pasarle las toallas.

-Amm… disculpe la molestia, por permanecer de esta forma en el local, de verdad agradezco la gentileza que han tomado conmigo- finalizo casi como un susurro mientras agachaba su cabeza y la escondía un poco entre sus hombros.

-No tienes que agradecerme, no fui yo quien te invito a entrar, fue cosa de la loca de mi camarera- finalicé mientras comenzaba a guardar las tazas en un escaparate y ordenaba las cucharas en una canastilla.

Aquel chico se vio totalmente apenado por la franqueza de mis palabras, sus cejas se encorvaron mientras el temblor no abandonaba su cuerpo –Entiendo, creo que es hora de que me retire- al decir esto tomo su mochila y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, realmente era estúpido si salía otra vez, la lluvia era muy fuerte, y si lo hacía de nuevo sería difícil que llegase bien a alguna parte, ya que no se observaban taxis por la calle y mucho menos autobuses.

Sin darme cuenta, avance hasta él y le tome de la mano haciendo que girase hacia mí. En ese instante sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, _¡ah, son verde esmeralda!_ No pude evitar pensar, realmente era un color extraordinario – He dicho que no he sido yo al que tienes que agradecer, pero no dije que te estaba corriendo. ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Cómo saldrás con esta lluvia?- sin darle tiempo a contestar y aun con su expresión de asombro le jale de la mano que le había tomado y nos encamine hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

-…gracias- le escuche decir casi en susurro a mis espaldas mientras se dejaba guiar.

Caminamos pasando por la cocina hasta llegar a la trastienda, donde habían unos lockers, un sillón, una pequeña refrigeradora entre otras cosas, solté su mano y me dirigí al armario donde guardamos ciertos cambios de ropa, busque entre todo lo que había en el hasta dar con un pantalón y una camiseta que me pertenecían.

-Puede que huela ha guardado pero es mejor que dormir con esa ropa mojada- explique mientras le ofrecía aquel cambio de ropa, el castaño lo vio como dudando si tomarlo o no, pero mi expresión seria lo saco de su titubo.

-El baño es ese pequeño cuarto de ahí, puedes cambiarte- indique señalando dicho lugar. – Es mentira que la lluvia terminara en poco tiempo y por lo que veo, si sigues con esa ropa mojada terminaras enfermándote, no quiero que cuatro ojos me venga a regañar por no saber cuidar de un _niño_.

\- ¡Hey!- vocifero indignado por el término, lo cual me hizo soltar una leve sonrisa. Sin decirle más nada, salí de la trastienda y me encamine hacia la parte frontal.

Cerré la puerta y apague la luz de la entrada, era momento de girar el rotulo que decía "abierto" a "cerrado", observe tras las ventanas que la lluvia parecía no acabar, aunque debí irme junto a los demás, al final decidí quedarme junto al desastre de ser humano que tenía allá atrás, la doble cabina de Moblit no hacia milagros y no podíamos incomodarle más de lo necesario, ya le iba a dar jalón a Erwin, no podíamos darnos el lujo de llevar al desconocido y a mi igualmente así que al final no me quedaba otra elección más que dormir ahí junto con el chico, ni modo que lo sacara a la calle, _estúpido corazón que se suaviza cuando no debe hacerlo._

Regrese a la parte trasera de la tienda, Eren; como había escuchado decirle a Hangi que se llamaba el joven, aun no salía del baño. Encendí la calefacción y serví un poco de café negro con coñac, calenté unas tostadas con queso y me quite el delantal y la camisa que era parte de mi uniforme, dejándome solamente una camiseta sin manga, el pantalón y los calcetines, cansado me desplome en el sillón y el aroma de la bebida me calmaba y el fino sabor del licor hacían que mi temperatura se regulara.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando una vista muy singular ante mis ojos, llevaba puesta la ropa que le preste, mas sin embargo le quedaba muy pequeña, los pantalones le llegaban a media pantorrilla, no le cerraban de la cintura y la camiseta le quedaba tan socada, que era posible notar sus pezones claramente erectos por el frio.

Me reí un poco y le invite a compartir asiento conmigo –supongo que es mejor que nada- aclaré aun con la sonrisa danzando en mis labios-

-Luego de verle reírse, no estoy seguro si mejor me hubiera quedado con lo mío- dijo él avergonzado e intentando inútilmente cerrar el pantalón.

\- Tonterías, deja eso y toma ya el café. Esto es algo que solo se disfruta si está en la temperatura correcta.- respondí bruscamente sin quererlo mientras le pasaba su respectiva bebida.

Observe por sobre el borde de mi taza como él se acurrucaba en una esquina opuesta del sofá y rodeaba la taza con ambas manos, llevando el objeto hasta su boca y dándole pequeños sorbos. –Mmm… esto esta delicioso.- dijo suavemente cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Baje mi taza y lo mire sin escrúpulos, era alguien joven y muy atractivo, pero más que su belleza había algo en él que me hacía sentir inquieto. – Eres como un gato.- dije en voz alta y sin pensar realmente.

-¿un gato?- preguntó abriendo de golpe sus ojos mirándome curioso y depositando toda su atención en mí.

\- había un gato que venía aquí- respondí sin dejar de verle - le apodamos Barrabas… era marrón y tenía el carácter de un crío… me recuerdas a él- le dije a modo de explicación y me miro por varios segundos antes de explotar en risa.

Sabía que si esa situación hubiera sido diferente, me habría molestado por el descaro de él al reírse de mí, sin embargo… su risa era contagiosa.

No supe ni en qué momento nos agarró la madrugada y mucho menos cuando fue que nos quedamos dormidos.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Y bueno así termina nuestra segunda entrega de Lost Star, debemos darle las gracias por seguir nuestra historia y tener la gentileza de comentarnos su opinión a través de los reviews, AstrisHatakeArckermanJeager, luciakkss, y Gala117 apreciamos el tiempo que tomaron para leernos y escribirnos, de verdad mil gracias, esperamos que la historia les siga gustando, las cosas comienzan a ponerse algo claras.

Y para los demás no dejen de seguirnos ya que próximamente subiremos el tercer capítulo, conoceremos un poco más como es que estos dos chicos tan singulares terminaron estrechando una amistad tan fuerte que termina volviéndose amorío.

Pasen feliz semana.


	3. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

Te recomendamos leas acompañado de esta canción "Lost Star Begin Again Soundtrack Acousitc Cover"

Comencé a toser con fuerza mientras los lentes se deslizaban por mi nariz, la señorita Ral se preocupó al verme un poco sofocado, mas no le permití levantarse de la silla apenas me percate de su intención, rápidamente tome la taza de té, bebí de ella y aclare la garganta mientras masajeaba mi pecho.

-Me disculpara por este tipo de interrupciones, pero como es notable no estoy del todo bien de salud- dije mientras encorvaba las cejas, molesto conmigo mismo.

Ella solo sacudió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación y con la misma expresión habló – No diga tonterías, tómese su tiempo y no se excuse por este tipo de pequeñeces, al contrario perdóneme por no hacerle pausar, pero es que mientras usted hablaba me fui envolviendo tanto por la historia que no pude evitar dedicarme más que a escucharle, sin atreverme a hacerle preguntas-

Sin dejar de escucharla, desabroche un poco mi camisa, para dejar entrar el aire con mayor facilidad.

Ella se reacomodo en el sillón y me regalo una de sus tantas miradas llenas de ternura para después continuar –Realmente ese fue un encuentro muy hermoso, tan simple, tan sincero, si me permite decírselo, creo conocer un poco esta historia- confesaba entusiasmada mientras hurgaba entre su bolso hasta encontrar un pequeño libro que saco de él.

¿ _Cómo no reconocerlo?_ Era un recopilatorio de las historias cortas que había escrito _,_ hojeo entre las páginas, sin siquiera ver el índice, parecía conocer aquel cuadernillo muy bien, se veía claramente conservado, y entre cada buena cantidad de páginas parecía haber marcadores, supongo que eran las partes que más le gustaba leer, me sentí conmovido, y hasta cierto punto orgulloso, porque finalmente podía comprender lo que era ver tu obra en manos de un "admirador".

Sonreí descaradamente y le deje continuar, la chica pareció encontrar lo que tanto buscaba y sin miramientos me lo enseño.

-Es aquí- dijo mientras señalaba las palabras que claramente se leían; _"_ _Pienso que solo tal vez, me estoy comenzando a enamorar de ti "_ su dedo apuntaba el título de aquel relato mientras me lo extendía, lo tome entre mis manos sin poder evitar pasar mis dedos sobre aquellas letras, le observe y recordé como me sentía cuando lo escribí, un fuerte punzón se aglomero en mí pecho seguido de un nudo en la garganta el cual me impedía hablar.

Trate de disimular esto al volverme a aclarar la garganta, engañando tal vez a la castaña que estaba frente a mí pero no a mi corazón.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó mientras seguía observándome con toda la calma del mundo, observe el libro una última vez y se lo regrese con la misma cortesía con la cual me lo había mostrado.

-Excelentemente bien- dije con simpleza mientras me volvía a servir más té.

Era abrumador revelar tus sentimientos a un completo extraño, a pesar de que la chica me inspiraba total confianza, para alguien de mi edad y mi carácter era vergonzoso sentirme apenado o frustrado frente a otra persona, no podía dejarle ver como el corazón se me retorcía o que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, el recuerdo de esos días aun me acecha y quebranta mi espíritu, no… simplemente sería muy poco profesional de mi parte.

-Así como usted amablemente me ha podido mostrar, esa historia es lo que yo le he estado comentando desde hace un rato, aunque déjeme decirle que hay muchas cosas diferentes y otras que obvie por beneficio personal- agregue luego de un silencio prolongado

-¿Entonces esta y las demás historias son relatos de su vida personal?- Preguntó con algo de exaltación en su voz.

Sonreí sin bajar mi vista – Es un sí y un no- respondí antes de ser asaltado por un ataque de tos nuevamente, respire hondo y continúe hablando - aunque hay cosas que no hacen justicia a lo que realmente paso, lo que yo hice fue regalarle al lector una pieza trabajada con la idea de un final que dejara un sabor de plenitud, algunas de las historias escritas fueron momentos vividos con ese _idiota_ y otras cuantas fueron relatos que _él_ me habría contado y que yo hubiese querido haber sido parte de, sin embargo, nuestra historia no tuvo el final que yo esperaba y de alguna u otra manera, quise darnos ese final de cuento de hadas que me hubiese gustado poder tener, _que pudimos haber tenido-._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente bajo la lluvia, el clima seguía inestable pero no como aquel día en el que Eren había entrado a nuestra tienda a pedir refugio, después de que nos quedáramos dormidos al día siguiente Hanji fue la primera en encontrarnos en la trastienda, haciendo un alboroto respecto a toda la situación, e insinuando que entre nosotros había pasado "algo" al ver lo desaliñados que estábamos, aunque todo esto lo hizo usando su típico tono de broma.

Siempre buscaba oportunidad para hacerlo, era una criatura detestable que disfrutaba con fastidiarme, ¡oh! Es que es una loca y desquiciada, una mujer con una extraña fijación por los homosexuales, cosa que en esos precisos momentos no ayudaba a mi causa, incluso Erwin en algún momento fue víctima de su raro humor, mas este casi no le dio importancia.

Se tenía tal escándalo que hicieron falta un par de coscorrones en su cabeza para que callara y dejara de avergonzarnos, el chico por su parte tomo su ropa que se encontraba entre las sillas y con toda la pena del mundo reflejada en su rostro entro al baño para poderse cambiar, después de eso nos volvió a agradecer como por décima vez y se marchó del café.

Desde entonces, nada más ha vuelto a ocurrir, los clientes regresan con la misma regularidad de siempre, nada inusual ocurre salvo cuando Hangi discute con su novio y arman un teatro en las instalaciones del café.

Me acerque al calendario que habituamos tener detrás del escaparate y me fije en la fecha marcada con dibujos de flores y corazones en tinta roja, y un suspiro salió de mi boca al darme cuenta que mañana era el cumpleaños de Erwin.

\- ¡Cariño pero que suspiro!- escuche decir a mis espaldas – Quiero pensar que es porque estás pensando en nuestro gatito- exclamo la loca mientras rodeaba sus brazos en mi cuello y se me guindaba para ver que estaba viendo.

\- Espero que no estés hablando en serio Hangi, él es un niño.- respondí tratando de quitármela de encima.

\- ¡Aw! pero no estoy hablando de ese gatito, hablaba de barrabas, pero entonces eso quiere decir que… ¡si has estado pensando en Eren!- exclamo emocionada y soltándome para comenzar a dar brincos como si fuese una cabra loca.

\- ¿Quién está pensando en Eren?- pregunto el señor cejas mientras se acercaba a nosotros, atraído por el súbito escándalo de Hangi.

\- ¡Nuestro querido señor gruñón aquí presente!, ¡oh Erwin! Es que tu hubieses visto lo adorables que se veían juntos- decía en tono chillón y con una sonrisa que hacia dudar acerca de su sanidad mental.

\- Creo que me lo has contado tantas veces y tan descriptivamente, que siento que estaba allí para verlo- agrego Erwin soltando una risita cómplice

\- Deseo que ambos se golpeen el dedo pequeño del pie, y bien fuerte- atine a decir tratando de ignorarlos.

\- Sé que esa es tu forma de decirnos que nos amas- respondió Hangi con un guiño -por cierto, mañana esta de cumpleaños nuestro chef estrella.- dijo mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Erwin, desbordando emoción de cada uno de sus poros – Y les tengo el lugar perfecto para celebrar-

La quede viendo, tratando de expresar toda mi agria existencia en una sola mirada, lo cual no funciono, es una idiota con inmunidad a mi mala leche.

\- Mañana cerraremos temprano, y ¡no se diga más!- grito Hangi sin más.

Era un jueves por la noche y se sentía raro caminar por las calles cuando usualmente a estas horas estaríamos aun en el Café, nos dirigíamos a un bar que Hangi había escuchado mencionar a unos clientes la otra vez.

Era el cumpleaños del grandote uniceja y era la oportunidad perfecta según mis empleados y amigos para salir y " _disfrutar de la vida"_ algo que no sé muy bien cómo hacer si no es atendiendo y sirviendo café en el 221B.

Hangi iba dirigiendo nuestros pasos, tomada de la mano de Moblit que hizo acto de presencia antes de que cerráramos para acompañarnos en la " _aventura_ ". Según la poca información que pude recabar de Erwin, nos dirigíamos a una especie de bar bohemio/karaoke, y sinceramente no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Entre risas, y referencias a cierto chico de ojos verdes llegamos al lugar destinado.

\- Les dije que tenía el lugar perfecto- decía Hangi volteando a vernos y sonriendo ante nuestras expresiones de asombro sin soltar la mano que sostenía la suya. Algunas veces envidiaba la relación de esos dos.

Entramos al lugar y debo dar acredito a las palabras de Hangi, era perfecto.

En la entrada del lugar se encontraba una puerta de madera con tallados rústicos simple pero acogedor, esta era rodeada por una enredadera que se esparcia por todo su marco la cual no dejaba ver lo que había en el interior, una vez dentro se podía caminar a través de un pasillo lleno de flores de colores iluminadas por tenues luces que guiaban a un amplio jardín con árboles grandes de camelias, si se era observador se podía distinguir arreglos hecho con material reciclado, como una botellas convertidas en lámparas que iluminaban cándidamente los mesones del final, era como estar en un jardín ambientalista con un hermoso escenario en medio de todo lo demás sobre este había un Micrófono con varios instrumentos colocados al azar, el ambiente era relajado y fresco.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que se encontraban libres y comenzamos a pedir todo tipo de platillos y las cervezas correspondientes cuando de repente el sonido del micrófono nos llamó la atención, alguien se había atrevido a pasar al escenario.

\- Me gustaría presentarles a mi amigo – decía un joven rubio y menudo sonriendo con el micrófono en mano – Pero antes quiero recordarles que, cualquiera puede pasar a cantar y que Ginger Garden tiene las puertas abiertas para recibir a todo ese talento que esta escondido en las calles.- al terminar de hablar una ronda de aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar acompañado de uno que otro silbido.

\- Según lo que he escuchado, ese chiquillo es el dueño del local- nos dijo Hangi con una cara de asombro. Solo pude volver a centrar mi atención a donde se encontraba el chico, quien a menos que fuese una especie de ser maléfico come niños como fuente de juventud, no podría tener más de 20 años.

Y aunque pensé que esa noche sería otro festejo mal organizado por la chica de mi par, o que las sorpresas habían acabado mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al fijarme en alguien más que se encontraba cerca del rubio, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes?.

\- Y para no entretenerlos con tanta palabrería… ¡Con ustedes Eren Jeager!- exclamó con júbilo el chiquillo mientras le hacía señas al moreno de acercarse, una vez que el chico estaba a pasos de él le entrego el micrófono y con una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro se escabullo a una de las mesas más cercanas del escenario.

\- Espero no desangrar sus oídos- dijo por el micrófono con una risilla.

Se me erizo la piel pero quiero pensar que era por el frio de la noche.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y tomo en sus manos una guitarra que se encontraba a su lado y la acomodo entre sus brazos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos paso sus largos dedos por las cuerdas del instrumento, y la música floto por el aire y todo murmullo de los presentes ceso. Y fue cuando se escuchó su voz que acompañaba la melodía que su guitarra emitía y si antes creía que se me había erizado la piel, ahora sentía que mi ser temblaba y esta vez estaba seguro que no era el frio.

 _Please, don't see_

 _Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_

 _Please, see me_

 _Reaching out for someone I can't see_

Sus ojos se cerraron y los míos se quedaron atónitos, allí sentado en una silla con una guitarra en manos y con el cielo oscuro de la noche como telón se encontraba _el gato_.

 _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer_ _  
_ _Turn the page_ _  
_ _Maybe we'll find a brand new ending_ _  
_ _Where we're dancing in our tears_

Su voz era intoxicante, suave y melancólica pero con saltos de emoción que me hacían sentir en un carrusel, y de repente sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada navego por el lugar hasta encontrarse con la mía y una sonrisa surco sus labios.

 _It's hunting season_ _  
_ _And the lambs are on the run_ _  
_ _Searching for meaning_ _  
_ _But are we all lost stars_ _  
_ _Trying to light up the dark._

No sé en que momento el hechizo termino, pero sin darme cuenta me había levantado de la mesa y encaminado hacia el escenario, Eren estaba dando las gracias por el micrófono y colocando la guitarra en su lugar mientras los aplausos me devolvía lentamente al presente. Me detuve _¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?_

\- ¡Levi!- gritó Eren mientras se acercaba a mí a paso rápido.

\- nunca pensé que fueses famoso- le dije algo tosco a modo de saludo.

El me miro con sus grandes ojos y sonrió llevándose una mano al cuello en señal de vergüenza.

\- Hola a ti también- respondió, y ninguno dijo nada más, hasta que la risa invadió mi ser, todo esta situación era tan ridícula que reí como no lo hacía en días bajo la mirada confundida del chico frente a mí, unos diez centímetros más altos que yo, con un cárdigan café un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis un poco gastados.

\- Me gustaría reírme también, ¿sabes?- dijo él sonando un poco ofendido cambiando totalmente de apenado a defensivo en un parpadeo, llevando la mano de su cuello a su cadera, y mostrando una especie de puchero que lo único que hizo fue causarme más risa.

No me reía exactamente a causa de él, pero aquí estábamos, en un bar bohemio/karaoke después de haber dormido juntos, literalmente. Me reía porque aquello parecía algo sacado de una película romántica de las que Erwin ama ver los días de feriado.

Pero me reía porque Hangi tenía razón… _Eren era…era….algo… ¿interesante?_

Reía sin restricción porque al final de cuentas y aunque no lo quería aceptar el gato había logrado hacer de mis pensamientos una residencia permanente, volverlo a ver había sido la confirmación de una idea recurrente, que tal vez, no sería desagradable conocerle mejor.

\- Lo siento niño- respondí aun con la risa danzando en mi – te invito a un trago.- agregue antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

Eren me miro aprensivo – ¿me dirás porque te reías?-

\- Depende-

\- ¿De qué?-

\- Si se me antoja hacerlo- respondí y sin más me di la vuelta – vamos, estoy seguro que Hangi estará encantada de verte de nuevo- dije por sobre el hombro y teniendo la extraña convicción de que el me seguiría sin que lo volviera a decir.

* * *

Hola amigos y amigas, es un placer escribirles, disculpen la espera pero a uno de nosotros nos dio un bloqueo escribiendo y bueno eso alargo las cosas, esperamos les haya gustado esta entrega, sin duda alguna se disfruta más si lo leen escuchando nuestras sugerencias musicales, y eso es porque el feel se siente más fuerte, de paso les agradecemos a las personas que nos han estado siguiendo desde el primer capítulo, un agradecimiento especial a Sumire crazzy Murasaki, Pandirafa y Guest por dejarnos un review y hacernos saber que pensaron, actualizaremos pronto, un placer escribirles saludos.


	4. Notas del corazón

Mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los demás, me detuve y le voltee a verle, su cara de confusión fue lo que me hizo decidirme por seguir mi impulso de locura momentánea.

\- Creo que a Hangi y a Erwin los puedes ver otro día en el café- dije sin mayor explicación al tiempo que le tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba en otra dirección. Pude escuchar los gritos histéricos de emoción de Hangi por sobre el sonido de la música que se iba apagando mientras nos conducía hacia una parte más alejada del local.

Seguí buscando tratando de divisar un lugar perfecto para conversar hasta que mi búsqueda fue interrumpida por la voz nerviosa de Eren.- Hey Levi…- dijo casi en un susurro, y por alguna extraña razón un placentero escalofrió recorrió mi ser al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios. Detuve mi marcha una vez más, él se adelantó un poco y se colocó frente a mí. Solté su muñeca en un intento de hacer menos extraña toda esa situación, pero mis dedos no habían terminado de soltarlo cuando en un movimiento rápido su mano tomo la mía.

– ¡Me gustaría llevarte a una parte del local, la cual me gusta mucho!- exclamó rápidamente levantando la voz más de lo necesario -¡claro que es si tú quieres! … está cerrado para los clientes pero… ¡no estoy diciendo que es ilegal!, ¡soy amigo del dueño! Es muy lindo y así que… no habrá problemas… no sé… por favor… di algo porque si no seguiré hablando por la vergüenza…- termino diciendo.

Lo mire divertido –…Tienes la mano sudada.- fue lo único que atiene a decirle luego de un momento de silencioso suspenso. Algo en mi interior se tambaleo al ver como sus mejillas se llenaban de color y su cara mortificada expresaba toda la pena que sentía en ese momento. Trató de soltarme, pero a pesar de mi fijación por las cosas pulcras, no me molestaba en absoluto su mano sudorosa, solo afirme el agarre –llévame allí- respondí, sus ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa instantánea se instaló en su boca.

Continuamos la marcha pero esta vez era Eren quien me dirigía y no pude evitar reír para mis adentros ya que podía ver los torpes movimientos del chico frente a mí, seguimos hasta que finalmente llegamos a una puerta que se encontraba en una zona casi imperceptible, tapada por unos arbustos en un punto ciego del gran jardín.

\- Quiero que sepas que tienes suerte- dijo Eren mientras abría la puerta de madera y sin soltar nuestras manos me guio hacia el interior de aquel lugar. – Esta es mi parte favorita de la casa… era una especie de jardín secreto del abuelo de mi amigo- mis ojos se deslizaron por el lugar y este parecía haber salido de algún cuento de fantasía, parecía ser que casi no se podía acceder a ese espacio, parecía más como un rincón personal que algo para el local, habían muchas flores y plantas de diferentes tipos era como una especie de herbolario y en su centro se encontraba glorieta blanca con tocados dorados, no era muy grande y era iluminada por varias luces que colgaban del techo, había un pequeña cómoda con libros, y algunos papeles, lupas, instrumentos para jardinería, una mesa jardinera y un par de sillas.

Solté su mano y me senté en un extremo de la glorieta.

Eren no se veía ni un poco sorprendido por mis acciones, es más, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, me acomode en la silla y me dedique a observarle mientras él se instalaba en el extremo contrario; me fije en su cabello desordenado que enmarcaba sus enormes ojos esmeralda, observe mejor su atuendo casual que complementaba su apariencia de frescura y serenidad y cuando volví la vista nuevamente hacia su rostro me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos decía nada, sus ojos seguían el filo de mi figura al igual que los míos y fue entonces que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se dejaron ver.

Las luces jugaban en sus pupilas, dejándome perdido en ellas, mis oídos se ensordecían poco a poco y parecía ser que lo único que podía divisar era su rostros entre todo lo que había en el lugar _, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?_ Me cuestione por un momento, me sentía embriagado y no había bebido nada aun, apoye mi frente en una de mis manos hasta que el sonido de la voz de Eren me saco de mis propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Levi… te encuentras bien?- preguntó con un notorio tono de preocupación.

-Creo que me has robado la energía - dije sin más evitando caer en aquellos posos verdosos nuevamente.

\- Es que los años ya te pesan- respondió con tono de picardía.

Suspire un poco ansioso, me sentía confundido, pero no quería que Eren dejara de hablar – No sabía que podías tocar la guitarra, bueno en realidad no sé nada de ti, pero déjame decirte que realmente lo haces muy bien-

Abrió sus ojos de par en par haciendo una mueca exagerada de sorpresa – ¡El gran Levi!, dueño y señor del 221B, ¿me está haciendo un cumplido? ¿En verdad lo piensas así? –preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, cual niño esperando una palmadita de reconocimiento.

-Sí, así es, no tengo razón para mentirte-

-Gracias, la verdad suelo componer canciones pero nunca son lo suficiente buenas a mi parecer, pues como acabas de ver a duras penas se escucharon un par de aplausos- se sinceraba conmigo mientras se tocaba con una mano parte de su nunca.

 _Tu canción me pareció hermosa, me sentí hipnotizado por tus palabras, no menosprecies lo que haces, realmente fue algo que podría cautivar a cualquiera_ – eran palabras que le quería decir pero no eran cosas que salían de mi a buenas y a primeras optando mejor en quedarme callado logrando hacer un silencio incómodo.

No encontraba forma para iniciarle plática otra vez, mi timidez me hacía bromas pesadas de nuevo, a pesar de ser alguien con una personalidad un poco tosca y prepotente, las palabras no se me daban muy bien y solo podía fijar mi mirada en él.

\- Mmm… ¿Levi?, ¿no eres un psicópata verdad?- la pregunta me tomo desprevenido _¿Qué rayos con esa clase de pregunta?_

\- ¿Acaso tengo cara de ser el próximo Ted Bundy?- dije un tanto curioso por el comentario

Se rio nervioso – no, bueno… ¿tal vez? Es que, te me has quedado viendo y una vez leí que si alguien te queda viendo fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear es que es un psicópata.- respondió de forma rápida y moviendo sus manos en forma explicativa, él era una bomba de energía.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo niño, hasta donde sé aun no llego a esos niveles de locura pero pensándolo bien… los niños como tú no deberían hablar con extraños como yo, ¿no te enseñaron eso tus padres? … Podría convertirme en el lobo feroz- exclame de forma monótona tratando de morfar mi expresión en una que fuese acorde al papel que estaba intentando representar, lo cual no era muy difícil ya que mi perenne ceño fruncido hacia todo mas fácil.

Mis oídos se deleitaron nuevamente con la risa del chico que se encontraba frente a mí, desde la primera vez que la escuche cuando estuvimos en el café, supe que era algo que quería escuchar la mayor cantidad de veces posibles.

Aun riéndose se levantó de su lugar y se colocó frente a mí; me extendió su mano y con la sonrisa iluminando su rostro y las luces danzando en su figura – Entonces déjeme presentarme, señor extraño, mi nombre es Eren Jeager y soy fotógrafo profesional- añadió emocionado a lo que solo pude responder con una mirada de confusión.

– Es aquí donde me das la mano y te presentas, acaso ¿no te lo enseñaron eso tus padres?- aquello me saco una sonrisa, y le seguí el juego.

\- Es un placer Eren, Yo soy Levi Arckeman, soy barista y dueño de mi propio negocio. – al tomar su mano pude darme cuenta de dos cosas: Realmente eran suaves y sudorosas. _Imperfectamente perfectas._

Permanecimos unos momentos así, simplemente observándonos mutuamente con las manos entrelazadas.

\- Sabes… de verdad quería volver a tu café y agradecerte como debía, pero la vergüenza podía conmigo, mi amigo Armin, es dueño de este bar… y cuando estoy en este país siempre vengo a visitarle y a ayudarle un poco aunque sea dando entretenimiento para los clientes, es por eso que casi siempre suelo pasar por aquí. El día que me atrapo la lluvia me dirigía exactamente a este lugar, pero por suerte me pude refugiar en tu local.- soltó mi mano y se sentó a mi lado respetando el espacio personal de ambos ya que había dejado un margen entro los dos.

\- ¿vergüenza? ¿De qué?-

-Pues… es que la señorita Hangi… dijo todo aquello y bueno- respondió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí.

 _Una vez más las fantasías de esa loca causaban un mal entendido, pobre chico realmente debió incomodarle._

\- Hanji hace eso con todos los chicos que llegan al café– le dije sin prestarle mayor atención, ya que era cierto. La loca maniática cuatro ojos tenía una fascinación por emparejarme a mí con todo el universo si es posible.

-¡ah! – soltó el castaño limitándose a exclamar solamente. Al parecer algo que dije no le fue de total agrado, pues en su rostro se mostró una clara expresión de decepción.

Confundido por su expresión pregunte de forma tajante -¿Dije algo malo?-

Eren soltó un largo suspiro y posos una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- Levi, ¿Qué piensas de mí?- respondió clavando su mirada en la mía y adoptando una postura de seriedad.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- solté, tratando de entender el ambiente incomodo de ese momento.

\- Mucho- dijo en tono de derrota - ahora… contesta mi pregunta ¿sí?- añadió luego de otro suspiro

\- Si insistes, creo que eres un mocoso interesante, ¿satisfecho?-

-¿interesante en el sentido de solo amigos? o ¿interesante en el sentido de una posibilidad para algo más?- no podía creer lo directo de su pregunta y más aun no podía pensar en una posible respuesta, en todos estos años jamás un chico me había hecho esa pregunta _¿En qué forma lo veía realmente?,_ llegados a este punto, mi cerebro reacciono, y me dio claridad de lo que hasta cierta forma era evidente, Eren sin duda alguna había mal interpretado toda aquella situación, aquella noche bajo la lluvia y todo por un par de palabras descuidadas de parte de Hanji.

Levante mi vista y ahí estaba aún con la misma expresión esperando respuesta alguna de mi parte, trate de usar la cordura pero esta se me escapo nuevamente, de una forma absurda e inmadura.

\- Los niños de ahora no saben respetar a sus mayores- dije levantándome de mi lugar, dándole la espalda a mi interlocutor, me sentía confundido esperaba ganar más tiempo, pero era necesario que hablara fuera directo con él.

-Sabes no es algo que te pueda responder tan a la ligera, creo que es evidente lo que quiere decirme pero seré honesto contigo; hasta donde sé, soy _heterosexual_ \- añadí haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, me di la vuelta y volví a verle directamente para poder saber cuál era su reacción.

 _Maldita sea Eren y su cara de libro abierto_ claramente se miraba decepcionado, algo en mi corazón se hizo nudo y continúe.

\- Sin embargo quiero conocerte, no estoy seguro que estoy haciendo, realmente esto es nuevo para mí y ni yo tengo una puta idea de que rayos sucede aquí, pero algo en mi interior me dice que podemos conocernos aún más-

Eren sonrió – Es lo único que necesitaba saber- pronuncio mientras se desplomaba en la silla y miraba fijamente el suelo, sus orejas estaban totalmente rojas, y sus manos se entrelazaban de forma inquietante sobre sus piernas, el silencio se hizo presente una vez más hasta que él se levantó y volvió a hablar.- Creo que es momento de regresar, no quiero que tus amigos piensen que te he secuestrado.- soltó mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa.

Sin más paso a mi lado y camino hacia la puerta que conectaba con el resto del jardín miro hacia atrás y soltó un leve gracias que de no haber sido por sus labios no hubiese podido notar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- El resto de la noche paso sin más, Eren me acompaño a la mesa donde estaban todos los demás y se quedó con nosotros, aun me recorría un sentimiento de culpa por el mal momento que había pasado el chico, y por el embrollo en el que me había metido al darle una esperanza, al volver con los demás nos vimos envuelto por el ambiente de ceñlebracion que había por el cumpleaños del cejotas, así que nos la pasamos la noche bebiendo, platicando y riéndonos de lo más absurdo, de los chistes de Hangi y de los intentos de Erwin de conseguir ganar en los concursos de las páginas de Facebook. Era como si nada hubiera pasado y al mismo tiempo hubiera pasado un millón de cosas, en aquel momento talvez no lo comprendía bien lo que me estaba aguardando, pero ahora atesoro esa noche porque fue ahí realmente donde nos hicimos amigos y donde le pude conocer bien a aquel chico que cambiaría mi vida…-.

-Y es porque en ese momento nació algo especial para los dos.-

La Señorita Ral estaba fascinada, parecía una niña emocionada por un relato fantástico, por mi parte mi corazón latía muy rápido… recordar es volver a vivir, y en mi caso es como prenderle fuego a mi alma; puse mi mano sobre el pecho y suspire tratando de calmarme. _Demonios Eren, como desearía que estuvieses aquí conmigo, reconfortando esta ausencia tan grande que dejaste en mi vida, aún sigo enamorado de tu fantasma, de tu recuerdo y de tus palabras._

-Es increíble como ustedes dos se conocieron, déjeme decirle con todo el respeto que se merece señor Arckerman que el escrito que usted hizo no hace el mérito total a lo que la verdadera historia se merece-.

 _No la culpaba por decir aquellas palabras, ya que tenía mucha razón, tal vez no quise dejar nuestra historia plasmada en puño y letra, pero fue así porque realmente quería guardar para mí, todos aquellos hermosos momentos, ni poco ni mucho solo lo necesario._

Divise una pequeña puerta que conecta a mi estudio, y recordé todas la veces que ese pequeño mocoso atravesó esa puerta para poder endulzarme el oído.

\- Señorita Ral, me gustaría que me acompañara- le dije a la joven frente a mi mientras me levantaba con cierta dificultad, ella me vio con un poco de intriga pero sin pensarlo mucho respondió claro y fuerte.

\- Claro que si- colocándose en pie, y siguiendo mi lento caminar.

La lleve hacia la sala continua donde se encontraba un piano de madera, era algo viejo pero estaba muy bien conservado, me senté en el taburete indicándole a la señorita Ral que hiciera lo mismo, que se sentara junto a mí.

Suspire mientras le visualizaba, trataba de ver en mi mente aquella imagen de cuando le escuche por primera vez, trate de recordar aquella tonada que por mucho tiempo no tocaba pero que conocía hasta el cansancio, ya que Eren la había escrito pensando en mi, recordé su sonrisa, sus largas pestañas y su cabello alborotado.

\- Me disculpara si desafino en alguna nota, pero comprenderá que mi cuerpo quinceañero no me permite la misma agilidad de antes.-

Mi broma saco una risilla cómplice de la joven incentivándome a ponerme en movimiento y comenzara deslizar mis dedos por las teclas y al escuchar la conocida melodía podía escuchar a Eren susurrando a mi oído la letra de la canción que pretendía ejecutar.

 _Podía escuchar su guitarra comenzar, era como si estuviera de nuevo frente aquel escenario, de sus labios salían aquellas dulces notas y la hipnosis de la melodía me hacía perderme otra vez._

 _Who are we?_

 _Just a speck of dust within the galaxy_

 _What is me?_

 _If we're not careful turns into reality_

Mis labios comenzaron a moverse solos al compás de los acordes que arrancaban mis dedos de las teclas del piano, recitando las palabras que él habría cantado para mí en un sinfín de ocasiones.

 _Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow_

 _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer_

 _Turn the page_

 _Maybe we'll find a brand new ending_

 _Where we're dancing in our tears_

Cerré mis ojos y le vi de nuevo, justo como en esa noche, en aquella glorieta, justo como cuando su canción atrapo mi alma, y me hizo perderme en ese carrusel de emociones… justo como era él, una bomba de energía que detonaba en mí ser con tan solo una mirada.

 _And, God, tell us the reason_

 _Youth is wasted on the young_

 _It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run_

 _We're searching for meaning_

 _But aren't we all lost stars_

 _Trying to light up the dark?_

Mocoso imprudente…

* * *

Hola a Todos, es un placer traerles esta nueva actualización de nuestra humilde historia, sinceramente mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que el trabajo nos ha tenido del pelo a parte que este mes de junio si que estuvo cargado de actividades, de corazón esperamos que les haya gustado, de verdad cada review que nos dejan son una energía extra para ponerle más ganas, porque así sabemos realmente si les esta gustando o ya de plano la estamos planchando, saludos para todos en especial a Guest que nos sigue acompañando, realmente gracias! a crazzy Murasaki y a Gatita 598 por pasar a dejarnos un review, trataremos de dar respuesta a sus review desde la cuenta en FANFICTION y pues no queda más que leerles en el proximo cap. No dejen de hacer preguntitas!

PD. la canción que Levi toca en el piano es el cover de Reynah a partir del minuto 1:25

비긴 어게인 Begin Again OST : "Lost Stars" Piano cover 피아노 커버

MArkHalleY


	5. Una noche estrellada

La música dejo de resonar en aquella habitación. Mis manos cansadas se alejaban del piano y se posaban en mis piernas mientras trataba de no dejarme vencer por mis sentimientos, quería vaciar toda esa tristeza que había estado acumulando desde la muerte de Eren, pero remplacé aquellos impulsos por un largo y pesado suspiro mientras encorvaba aún más mi espalda en búsqueda de la tan ansiada calma. Al fin de cuentas, no era justo para mi interlocutora, hacerlas de paño de lágrimas y no era mi estilo llorar frente a otros.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio que me sirvieron para poder volver a colocar mi caos emocional en su lugar, ladee mi cabeza en dirección hacia la señorita Ral y al verla era evidente que la melodía de aquella canción había despertado en ella toda clase de sentimientos. Se veía conmovida, o por lo menos eso era más que evidente al ver aquellos hilos de humedad que surcaban su terso rostro. Era una jovencita sin duda alguna excepcional; me acerque un poco más, tome su barbilla con mis huesudos dedos y con la gentileza que solo tenía guardada para ocasiones de suma necesidad, levante levemente su rostro, su mirada se rehusaba a conectar con la mía pero no por mucho y cuando por fin lo hizo un sollozo escapo de sus labios y un nuevo torrente de lágrimas salieron desparramadas.

Aquella imagen logro remover nuevamente aquella parte humana y sensible de mí, pero no lo suficiente como para unirme a la joven en cuestión y seguir su ejemplo. Simplemente me dedique a sacar mi pañuelo y limpiar su cara.

Dejaría que ella se desahogara por mí, porque a estas alturas de la vida, ya mis ojos no podían producir más lagrimas… se habían quedado vacíos ya hace un par de años atrás.

-Discúlpeme por esto, de verdad no se moleste señor Arckerman, tengo una inmensa vergüenza – insistió mientras tomaba mi mano para evitar que siguiera limpiando su cara.

Yo por mi parte solo pude mover mi cabeza de lado a lado en forma de negación mientras regresaba a lo mismo y terminaba de secarle las lágrimas.

-Deje de disculparse por cada cosa, al contrario gracias a usted por escuchar a este viejo ridículo- afirme sonriendo levemente -No poseo ni la agilidad ni la voz para ejecutar de la forma correcta esa balada- agregué sosteniendo aun su cara entre mis manos. – ¿Sabe algo señorita Ral?... usted me recuerda hasta cierto punto a Eren- viendo de cerca a la chica, sus ojos poseían cierta vivacidad que Eren exudaba hasta por los poros y algo en su personalidad igual me generaba cierta nostalgia de tiempos pasados, su facilidad para demostrar cualquier emoción; alegría o tristeza, no era algo que muchos podían hacer.

Mi comentario logro poner fin al desánimo de la joven, siendo remplazado por sorpresa. Sus grandes ojos se abrieron de par en par pero no deje que expresara alguna pregunta por su parte y me adelante a hacer otra que pudiera volvernos a colocar en un ambiente de calma y jovialidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal lo hice? Es de mala educación no aplaudir–

La castaña comprendió el cambio sutil de la situación y utilizando el pañuelo que le había ofrecido, terminó de limpiarse no sin antes soltar una leve risilla.

-Fue algo hermoso… no sabía que usted sabia tocar tan bien el piano- exclamó felizmente -Aunque realmente Mark Halley siempre ha sido todo un misterio para mí, fue una bomba de sentimientos, es una letra muy bonita, además creo que usted trasmitió muchas cosas con su interpretación, me pareció una canción muy enternecedora... Aunque nunca antes la había escuchado.-

-Esa fue la canción que Eren tocó cuando fuimos al bar que le conté, en ese momento no lo sabía pero tiempo después me confesó que esa canción la había escrito pensando en mí, al parecer; que yo fuese y lo escuchara cantar había sido un plan elaborado entre Hangi y él. –una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios al recordar el momento exacto en el que él me contaba sobre ello.

Habíamos comenzado a andar oficialmente hacia un par de días atrás; una mañana desperté con el sonido del celular, era Eren mandándome un mensaje de voz por whatsapp contándome que había soñado conmigo, se escuchaba a Eren con una voz de horror fingido diciéndome: _"Levi por favor no te vayas a dejar crecer la barba"_ y luego de unos minutos me cayó otro mensaje en el cual hablaba con un tono un poco sugerente _"Pensándolo bien… me mata la curiosidad por saber cómo te verías con una, incluso creo que podría desarrollar cierto fetiche por ellas…_ habían veces que Eren me llenaba de mensaje, no necesitaba contestarlos, solo los escuchaba me reía y seguía con lo mío. Y fue en una de esas verborreas habituales de él, que me dijo sobre la canción _"Hey Levi, ¿recuerdas cuando canté en el bar de Armin?... solo quiero decirte que esa canción la escribí pensando en ti, sabiendo eso de ante mano… ¿aun te niegas a acompañarme a las clases de salsa?_ " Ese día al vernos, hablamos sobre aquella noche mientras bailábamos al son de Gilberto Santa Rosa, din duda alguna el hacía conmigo lo que quería y yo, pues solo sucumbida a sus cariños y sus detalles.

-Puedo imaginármela, suena como una petición muy personal- susurro mientras acomodaba su cabello. Aclaró su garganta y prosiguió. -Tiene usted razón, estos relatos no hacen justicia a las cosas que ustedes realmente vivieron, déjeme decirle que por una parte me sentí muy mal por Eren, prácticamente él se confesó y usted le dice que es heterosexual, ¡eso no se hace Señor!- terminó de decir en tono de reproche lo cual me causo un ronda de risas.

-Le diré que yo, nunca le di importancia al sexo, tuve varias relaciones con anterioridad, algunas de mi edad y otras con mujeres mayores, pero nunca jamás con un hombre, realmente Eren fue mi primer todo en el amor; fue el primer hombre que se me ha confesado, el primero con el que he salido, fue mi primera vez hablando de sexo, pues aunque jugara a tener novias, no llegaban a interesarme lo suficiente como para tener relaciones íntimas con ellas, él fue mi primero y mi último- Me detuve un momento por un nuevo ataque de tos, cuando hubo terminado continúe con el resto de la idea -Eren me enseño muchas cosas que a esos penosos 29 años eran un poco engorrosas para mí, no solo tuve que aceptar eso, sino que tuve que aceptar que me enamore de un mocoso-

La pelicastaña se acercó nuevamente a mí y tomó mis manos.

-El amor es algo realmente hermoso, siempre he pensado que nadie decide de quien se va a enamorar o como va a suceder, solamente pasa, y lo importante es que usted haya podido reconocer esos sentimientos y haya disfrutado al máximo de esa inigualable experiencia- dijo sonriendo ampliamente. -¿Y cuénteme que paso luego? ¿Siguieron en contacto?¿Cómo fue que llegaron a tener una relación?-

-La verdad todo se dio gracias al interés que Eren puso en mí, unos días después de la celebración del cumpleaños de Erwin, comenzaron a caerme mensajes de texto de un número desconocido, trate de ignorarlos, porque no sabía que se trataba del idiota ese– respondí sin una pizca de maldad en mis palabras.

-¿En serio? ¿Usted le dio su número? – preguntó muy interesada la castaña mientras me movía del lugar y volvía a encaminarnos hacia la habitación donde nos encontrábamos anteriormente, ya extrañaba la sensación de confort que me otorgaba el muñido sillón.

-En realidad no, la culpable de eso fue Hanji, ella le dio mi número ese día, admito que al principio me sentí molesto por haberse tomado atribuciones que no le competían, pero debo decir que ahora agradezco inmensamente el hecho de que eso haya pasado así, desde ese punto nuestras platicas se volvieron habituales, comenzaban con un simple buenos días, hasta que se convirtieron en conversaciones muy amenas que en su mayoría pasaban de la 1:00 de la madrugada, nunca mencionamos algo sobre amor, de hecho nunca se lo permití, siempre me mostraba cortante con él cuando se tocaba el tema, le mandaba repuestas muy secas pues sabia de su segunda intención, pero aun así su terquedad y su forma tan entusiasmada de comentarme su diario vivir hacia que no le odiase para nada al contrario me sentía feliz de alguna manera, tanto que los días que no me escribía sentía su ausencia, – no me sentía orgulloso de contar aquello, me hacía ver como un romántico empedernido, pero era verdad, ¡hasta barrabas se había encariñado de Eren! Cuando no se daba una vuelta por el local, barrabas se limitaba a existir.

\- Eren era perseverante- respondió la señorita Ral.

\- Era un dolor en el trasero, literal y metafóricamente hablando- agregue sonriendo por mi comentario sin censura lo cual generó en mi joven acompañante un leve sonrojo en conjunto con una risilla cómplice. – Nuestra primera cita fue gracias a sus esfuerzos.-

\- Me sentiré decepcionada si la primera cita fue una simple cena-

-¡oh señorita Ral! Créame que no estará decepcionada- le dije mientras me preparaba una vez más para revivir aquellos momentos.

\- Hangi, ¡alguien esta emocionado!- decía Erwin desde la cocina, preparándose para comenzar el día de trabajo.

\- ¡Erwin!- le grite desde la parte frontal tratando de evitar que dijera algo más.

\- Levi…¡¿qué me estas escondiendo?!- Una Hangi excitada era lo último con lo que quería interactuar en esos momentos pero ignorarla no funcionaba nunca con ella.

\- No es nada cuatro ojos, ignora al cejotas, sabes bien que su cabello perfecto hace que no le funcione el cerebro, demasiada gelatina le ha causado eso-

\- ¡Te lo has ganado Levi!- respondió Erwin saliendo de la cocina y uniéndose a nosotros – Eren le invito a una cita- agrego viéndome de forma maliciosa cuando los gritos histéricos de Hangi se hicieron escuchar por toda la estancia.

\- Erwin eres un traidor, ojala se te caiga el pelo y ¡quedes calvo!-

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Porque Erwin sabia sobre esto y yo no! Me siento excluida y no me importa porque en estos momentos ¡estoy demasiado emocionada! ¡¿A dónde van a ir?! Necesito detalles o no dejare de joderte todo el día Levi, estoy hablando seriamente- dijo en todo de amenaza Hangi, era justamente por esto que no quería que se diera cuenta, pero no tenía sentido llorar sobre la leche derramada. Era mejor hablar ahora y continuar con el trabajo que darle largas al asunto.

\- Erwin, quiero que sepas que te odio y Hangi… ¿puedes calmarte?-

\- ¡Aw!- exclamaron ambos en unísono; cuanto los odiaba en esos momentos.

\- Eren paso antes de que vinieras a dejar un emparedado de desayuno a Levi y salió corriendo- empezó a contar Erwin para mi desgracia. -cuando abrió el envoltorio, adentro había un post-it que –

-Erwin lo haces parecer una de tus telenovelas- le interrumpí, mas por vergüenza que por otra cosa.

\- ¡Oh Levi! ¡Cállate! Continúa por favor Erwin, soy toda oídos - respondió Hangi aun con la emoción al 100, solo esperaba que le bajara unas dos rayitas a su intensidad.

\- ¡Ahem! Como iba diciendo, el post-it tenía escrito _"Tienes dos opciones que realmente se reducen a una… tengamos una cita"-_

" _Tengamos una cita"_ repetí para mis adentros nuevamente y solo sentía como se me aceleraban los latidos de mi corazón, ese mocoso no aceptaba un no por respuesta, en muchas ocasiones me lo pregunte y en ese momento de igual forma _¿Qué podía tener yo de interesante, incluso le doblaba la edad? Lo mas probable es que se aburriera conmigo, o que tal vez este confundiendo sus sentimientos_ , pero no esperaba todo aquello… aunque estamos hablando de Eren, las cosas siempre eran inesperadas con él y esa sensación de suspenso se estaba haciendo habitual en mi vida.

Había comenzado como un día normal y ahora me veía envuelto en una conspiración en contra de mi estabilidad emocional a causa de mis empleados estrella que estaban cerca de pasar a ser parte de mi lista negra y sus constantes burlas y bromas respecto a él y yo, no les bastaba con verme envuelto en semejante situación, porque aparte de que era un hombre estábamos hablando de un niño. Trate de ignorar sus comentarios no tan esporádicos y sus miradas divertidas.

Era ya pasado de las tres de la tarde y Eren no me había escrito aun, supongo que estaba esperando alguna respuesta a su petición, así que, sucumbiendo a la incertidumbre y la curiosidad termine mandándole un mensaje de texto.

" _En caso de que aceptara la oferta, ¿a dónde iríamos?"_

Escribí lo más rápido que pude antes de retractarme y guarde mi celular en el bolsillo, pero no había pasado ni un minuto cuando lo sentí vibrar.

" _sorpresa, ¿Aceptas?"_

Sonreí al leer su respuesta concisa y por alguna extraña razón la ansiedad acumulada se disipo solo con esas dos palabras.

" _Necesito un adelanto de que esperar o no hay trato"_

" _Que aburrido… ¿conoces la biblioteca que se encuentra cerca de la plaza? Te espero allí en punto de las 7"_

Mire el reloj y por un instante sentí que la espera seria infinita.

Trate de mantenerme concentrado en lo que hacía, hice la limpieza pertinente unas dos veces más de lo habitual y sin embargo sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba, me fui a la trastienda a leer un libro y al salón principal para distraerme con el piano pero aun así las horas para reunirme con él se hicieron infinitas.

Cuando por fin estaba cerca de la hora, desamarre mi delantal y lo doble impecablemente guardándolo en uno de los casilleros de la trastienda, ya había hablado con los otros dos acerca de mi salida antes de la hora, a lo cual ambos contestaron energéticamente que ellos terminarían el turno y que no debía preocuparme y me despacharon casi a empujones porque no podía hacer esperar a Eren luego de que él se había esforzado tanto.

Camine por las calles iluminadas por la luz artificial de los postes de energía eléctrica siendo acompañado por un sinfín de pensamientos que poseían la misma causa, un ojiverde que me estaba poniendo el mundo patas arriba. Al llegar al lugar destinado, respire hondo y entre al establecimiento.

-¡Hola Levi!- escuche decir, y cuando mire hacia donde provenía la voz, me di cuenta que se trataba de Armin, el mejor amigo de Eren.

-Hey..- respondí sin mucho ánimo, no soy una persona muy inclinada a socializar sin razón alguna.

\- Eren me ha dicho que te entregue esto- se acercó a mi extendiéndome una pequeña carta junto a un walkman que contenía un casete dentro y un par de audífonos.- Ya terminada mi misión, me retiro… ¡espero la pasen bien! Un gusto saludarte Levi- dijo rápidamente el rubio sin darme tiempo a responder. Tomé la carta primero y la leí.

" _Las instrucciones son las siguientes: cuando salgas del local colócate los audífonos y dale play al walkman, escucharás una canción que espero pienses en su significado. Debes dirigirte ahora hacia el parque, tendrás que buscar las señales que te indiquen por donde pasar, no te preocupes… no hay forma de que las pases por alto."_

¿Era en serio?,¿tenía que hacerlo?, levante mi mirada aun esperanzado de encontrar al rubio y ahorrarme todo, pero el ojiazul no había dejado rastro ninguno, medite un poco sobre lo que estaba por hacer guarde la carta en mi bolsillo y derrotado me dispuse a ponerme los audífonos y continuar con lo que me pedía sin dejar de preguntarme ¿de donde rayos se había sacado aquel aparato cavernícola?. Salí del local y me coloque los audífonos y para darle play. Instantáneamente sonó una vieja canción, me costó un poco reconocerla pero después caí en cuenta que se trataba de "head over heels de tear for fears", comenzó a sonar y mis oídos se concentraron en la letra de la canción, ¡ah! Eren sabia como erizar mi piel, ¿en qué momento llegue a ser tan importante para él? Esa pregunta circulaba por mi mente, mientras mis manos víctimas de la ansiedad comenzaban a sudar un poco,… a medida avanzaba la canción mis pasos se volvían más inseguro, su letra era fuerte, y el estribillo de su canción resonaba en mi corazón al solo pensar en lo que le diría cuando lo viera, era una gentil petición de qué no rompiera su corazón, ¿Cómo podía pedirme eso era tan injusto? Por el amor de Dios había pasado por muchas cosas pero eso era algo nuevo en mi vida.

Al acercarme al parque me fije en un pequeño camino de luces hecho de papel trazo cortado con formas y velas por dentro, la culpa retornaba con mayor fuerza, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría haciendo todo aquello? _Mocoso odioso_. Odiaba las sorpresas, pero está en particular me hacía sentir un revuelo en el estómago ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?

Camine unos veinte pasos hasta llegar al lado de un árbol donde había una manta extendida en el suelo y una colcha encima. Al lado había una canasta con lo que podía creer que era un termo con sus respectivas tazas y unos biscuits.

\- Mi sorpresa es una noche estrellada- dijo Eren que se había estado escondiendo detrás del árbol en cuestión pero no me había percatado por todos los demás distractores.

\- Creo que me he golpeado la cabeza y ahora estoy alucinando que soy el protagonista de una novela de Erwin- respondí acercándome a él, mi vergüenza era muy grande pero trate de hacerme el duro frente al, aunque debo confesar que mis manos temblaban dentro de mis bolsillos.

\- No sé si Erwin es el único con la fijación a las novelas de tanto que las mencionas.- agregó riéndose de mí, no podía verse más perfecto en ese momento, esa sonrisa tan amplia y sincera hacia que mi corazón resonara con tanta fuerza que pareciera salirse de su lugar.

\- Eren… -

\- No digas nada en estos momentos, solo ven siéntate aquí- me tomó de la mano y me jalo hacia donde se encontraba la manta, era injusto, no me dejaba siquiera reaccionar, comencé a sentirme asustado. Nos sentamos uno junto al otro mientras la colcha nos cubría de la fría noche, me extendió una taza con té que extrajo del termo y me pregunto – ¿Qué opinas de la canción?-

\- Que es vieja… y-

-¿…y?- preguntó tenso

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- ¿Por qué, que?- me miro confundido y me di cuenta que no estaba siendo claro en mis palabras.

\- ¿Qué te hace fijarte en mi?- respondí con otra pregunta, sinceramente no comprendía aquello, él era más joven, nuestros gusto no eran los mismo, podría encontrar a alguien más apropiado para él, tampoco es que mi físico fuera el de un adonis, de hecho siempre me he considerado como un hombre poco atractivo para el gusto colectivo. No sabía exactamente que sentía por él pero no podía permitirme ser una especie de juego o una moda del momento. Si iba a jugarme mi sexualidad con alguien, debía estar seguro de a que me estaba metiendo para no arrepentirme luego.

\- La pregunta sería más bien, ¿Qué no me hace fijarme en ti?

-Al escucharle decir esas palabras, algo hueco sonó en mi interior le observe anonadado y el continuo-

Eren me miraba directamente a los ojos, se veia nervioso y a pesar de la poca iluminación podía ver el rastro de un sonrojo esparciéndose por sus mejillas.

-Levi se que he llegado a ser una molestia constante en todos tus días, pero déjame decirte que me he vuelto un adicto a tu existencia, tal vez al comienzo fue un simple capricho motivado por tu misteriosa forma de ser, pero desde aquel día en aquel bar, mi corazón se ha vuelto loco, y no me deja ser feliz si no se algo de ti-

Su cercanía se acortaba, podía ver como su rostro se acercaba aún más al mío, mi corazón latía fuertemente-

-Yo… yo creo que me he enamorado de ti- aquellas palabras me marcaron totalmente, me desconectaron del mundo, e hicieron que el nerviosismo terminara de apoderarse de mí, aunque no lo parecía por dentro era todo un caos emocional.

-Sé que esta podría ser un intento fallido de acercarme a ti, porque está más que claro que no puedo tener participación en tu vida de la forma que yo quisiera ya me lo dejaste en claro ese día, pero no puedo simplemente aceptarlo, quiero gustarte, quiero que me dejes entrar en tu corazón, por favor no me odies por ser tan egoísta.

Eren tenía su rostro totalmente colorado, temblaba, se trababa, lo hacía ver tan tierno, era obvio que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y aunque mi mente no estaba clara del todo, mi corazón había tomado rienda de lo que a continuación haría.

\- ¿Me dejas probar algo?- pregunte mientras mi mano se posaba delicadamente en su mejilla y buscaba hacerle que me viera nuevamente, con timidez lo hizo y totalmente conmocionado y sabiendo lo que ocurriría apretó sus ojos mientras asentaba con su cabeza.

Pase mi mano un par de veces por su mejilla, como el habituaba hacer en algunas ocasiones para llamar mi atención, encamine mis dedos por su rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla y con el pulgar comencé a toquetear su labio inferior, me había perdido totalmente en él, hasta que el mismo mocoso me saco de mi transe.

\- Levi, si no lo haces ya… moriré infartado.- escuche decir en una voz temblorosa, moviendo apenas sus labios, estaba rígido como si tuviera miedo de moverse y asustarme.

Y fue lo último que necesite para decidirme.

Me acerque lentamente hasta sentir su respiración y con el mayor de los cuidados, pose mis labios sobre los suyos, sintiéndolos y embriagándome con su esencia, no podía dejar de ver su expresiones, mi corazón parecía haberse fusionado con el suyo, pues hasta yo había comenzado a sentirme perdido en mis emociones, quería más de él, sentirlo lo más cerca posible, asi que cuando iba a separarnos retome el beso, posando una de mis manos sobre la suya, y dejarme perder en la suavidad de sus labios, su inocencia y sinceridad me habían conquistado, finalmente cerré mis ojos y disfrutando del relajante olor a vainilla que desprendía su cabello me dedique a perderme en su amor.

Finalmente había caído víctima del mocoso que alguna vez llego bajo la lluvia buscando refugio a mi café.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estimada Petra

Un saludo cordial para una de mis más insistentes lectoras, déjeme decirle que he leído sus cartas una a una según me fueron llegando, aunque al principio no he sido tan participe de tomarlas en cuenta como debería, esta última hizo decidirme por la acción que he de tomar ahora y por la cual le escribo, sin antes dejarle claro que estoy inmensamente agradecido por la molestia que se ha tomado al trasmitirme todo lo que opina sobre mi trabajo, lo que ha sentido y lo que ha producido en usted, incluso me siento honrado y con un gran peso moral por haber robado sus primeras lagrimas con una lectura, siendo sincero al principio solo lo hice por una necesidad personal, pero a medida seguía, no podía parar de escribir, y el hecho que mis palabras llegaran de la forma que yo quería a alguien más me hacer sentir inmensamente inquieto, por eso quiero invitarle a una taza de té, para que charlemos a gusto y pueda esclarecer todas sus dudas.

Mark Halley

P.D. En caso que se decida, vaya a la estación de trenes más cercana, pregunte por la ruta 504 y luego aborde la 8868 hasta llegar a las afueras de Londres y una vez llegue pida un taxi que le lleve a la avenida Fjulitte 7921 y podrá encontrarme, es la única casa de esa calle no se perderá.


	6. Especial ¿Bailas Conmigo?

_**Nota de autor**_ :

¿Alguien quiere saber qué piensa Eren sobre Levi? … Este capítulo es una especie de intermedio, no es exactamente la continuación del capítulo anterior, es más un antojo de nosotras por contar parte de la historia desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido Eren 3 ¿Alguien recuerda la mención de las clases de salsa del capítulo anterior? jaja disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Título: ¿Bailas conmigo?**

Como todas las mañanas desde que comencé mi relación con Levi, dirigí mis pasos con premura hacia el _221B_ , mi caminar acelerado acompañado de una tonada suave que escapaba de mis labios dejaban ver mi emoción, y es que, aun no podía creer que todo aquello fuese real, al fin y al cabo había logrado " _seducir_ " a Levi. Por un momento dude incluso de que esto fuera una buena idea por nuestra diferencia en edad y sobre todo, porque claramente no teníamos la misma preferencia sexual; pero los milagros existen y después de mucho esfuerzo e insistencia finalmente pude hacer que me diera una oportunidad.

Reí un poco ante mis pensamientos ya que me sentía casi en una especie de ensueño del cual no quería despertar. Fue tanto mi embrollo en tales cosas que sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, y mi alocado corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, Levi hacia que más emociones fluyeran como espuma dentro de mí y solo había bastado con llegar a ese lugar y contemplar su figura a través de aquel gran ventanal; mis ojos se posaron directamente en él, este se encontraba hincado frente a uno de los escaparates del local. Me acerque sigilosamente aprovechando el hecho de que se encontraba inmerso limpiando rigurosamente una mancha del vidrio, y arriesgándome a un rechazo inmediato lo rodee por el cuello con mis brazos, noté su asombro al acercarme a su rostro para depositarle un sonoro beso en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Eren!- aulló Levi ante la sorpresa de verse atrapado, dejando a un lado su fiel limpiador para poder verme con expresión de molestia a lo cual solo pude atinar a sonreír ampliamente, amaba provocarle y más cuando podía hacerle cambiar su habitual postura de hombre maduro por una de vergüenza o sorpresa por mis actos. Tales cosas me generaban tal felicidad, que no podía contenerla toda dentro de mí.

\- ¡Buenos días Levi!- respondí soltándole sin querer del todo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanta energía a plena mañana?- preguntó sin verme directamente.

\- Mmm… es porque he venido a verte- le dije mientras me inclinaba a su lado para dejarlo trabajar en la problemática mancha sin perder la oportunidad de ver de cerca su rostro casi cincelado.

\- … Eren… algunas veces eres demasiado gay- respondió mirándome directamente a los ojos, y a pesar de que el comentario podría haber herido la sensibilidad de cualquiera, no era mi caso, el casi imperceptible sonrojo y la casi invisible curvatura de sus labios me dejaba en claro que aquello no había sido en mal, amaba que me demostrara esa faceta suya, ese lado suave que pocos tienen el privilegio de ver.

\- ¡Oh! cambiando drásticamente de tema, Levi… nos inscribí a unas clases de salsa- le dije lo más rápido que pude observando su reacción con detenimiento.

\- ¡¿Tú hiciste el qué?!- su mirada antes suave había pasado a ser una de expectación, asombro y luego de molestia, no sabía si sorprenderme por haber logrado ver tantas expresiones en él en un solo instante o poner en duda mi integridad física.

Terminé optando por la primera y simplemente fingí estar interesado en el contenido del limpiavidrios.

\- … nos inscribí en unas clases de salsa- repetí nuevamente aun ignorando su ominosa mirada.

\- Te escuche perfectamente la primera vez Eren, pero podrías iluminarme y decirme ¿cómo rayos se te ocurrió semejante idea?, cuantas veces te he repetido que eso no es algo que me guste, además somos dos hombres por si no lo has notado Eren - podía escuchar por el tono de voz que no estaba muy alegre del todo, sin embargo no me iba a dar por vencido.

\- Bueno si, pero … ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre el grupo LGTB al que pertenece Armin? – le dije comenzando a ayudarle a limpiar los ventanales, tal vez de esa manera podía convencerlo de alguna forma, limpiar es su forma terapéutica de lidiar con las cosas, así que supongo que no estaría del todo mal intentarlo convencer con trucos de ese tipo. – Pues… hablando con él ayer, me contó sobre estas clases de salsa que ellos iban a estar auspiciando y pues le dije que nos apuntara, ¿no te parece que sería divertido hacer algo diferente?- agregue aun esperanzado de que el hecho de la mención de que las clases eran dadas por un grupo LGTB le hiciera por lo menos considerar la idea.

\- No - fue su escueta respuesta mientras continuaba con su trabajo. Le mire de reojo sin añadir otro comentario, dejaría el tema por ahora, pero no descansaría hasta que aceptara ir conmigo, de una u otra forma sé que aceptaría, no por nada era un testarudo. Si una idea se me mete a la cabeza muy difícilmente la dejo ir, y simplemente eso de ser el primer baile de Levi era motivación suficiente para no darme por vencido.

Renunciar no era una opción.

Transcurrió una semana y no había día en el cual no viese una oportunidad para poder bombardearlo con el tema de las clases, se había vuelto casi mi misión hacer que aceptara.

\- ¡Hangi! Debes ayudarme – rogué un día a la chica de cabello castaño – ¡Levi no quiere acompañarme!-

\- ¿¡a las clases de salsa de las que has estado hablando?!- preguntó emocionada, sabía que ella sería una excelente aleada en mi plan de extorsionar a mi testarudo novio.

\- ¡Exacto! –

\- Eren… supéralo ya, haremos cualquier otra cosa, menos eso- dijo Levi acercándose a la silla donde me encontraba enrollado, extendiéndome una taza de té de manzanilla con menta y colocando junto a ella unas pastillas blancas sobre la mesa – Asegúrate de tomarte todo, no quiero escuchar otro mensaje de voz tuyo hablando de como quisieras sacarte los intestinos y el estómago para no sentir nada- sonreí ante aquello y antes de que pudiera retirar su mano de mi alcance, la cogí rápidamente y deposité un pequeño beso en su palma, en un principio él se sorprendía por mis muestras de afecto pero ha logrado aprender a aceptar mi constante necesidad de contacto físico, o tal vez le sigue sorprendiendo pero ahora lo sabe ocultar de mejor manera, cualquiera de las dos me hace feliz que no me aparte y simplemente me deje ser.

Ese día había llegado más tarde de lo usual porque no me encontraba bien del estómago, claro que le había escrito a Levi para contarle de mi deplorable condición y como mi estómago parecía estar en guerra con si mismo, y que por lo tanto debía hacerme Harakiri para poder extraer mis órganos y parar con todo ese sufrimiento, su respuesta a mi dramático mensaje fue " _trae tu trasero inmediatamente al local, no hay nada que pueda hacer a la distancia. "_ A pesar de su exterior rudo tenía una tendencia de cuidar a los demás, sonreí y me levante de lo que pensaba hace unos momentos seria mi lecho de muerte porque tener a alguien que te cuide sin necesidad de pedirlo, es ganarse la lotería y más si esta persona lo hace de tal forma, que es imposible no sucumbir ante sus atenciones.

\- Gracias- susurre aun con mis labios pegados a su palma, su pulgar recorrió mi labio inferior, y mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente para amplificar la sensación de su yema surcar mi piel. Sin esperarlo su olor embargo mis sentidos y una nueva onda de emociones viajo a través de mi cuando sus labios se posaron en mi frente, la intimidad inocente del acto había sido suficiente para que mi corazón se acelerara. ¡Ah! ¡Si tan solo supiera lo que le hace a mi corazón cuando tiene esos detalles!, me hace perderme en una fantasía que quisiera durara para siempre y me hace pensar en esa loca idea de que sí, esto que sentía por él no podía ser otra cosa más que amor, había caído completa e indudablemente por él.

\- ¡Erwiiiiiiiiin! ¡¿Porque diablos tienes que estar cocinando en estos momentos!?, ¡no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo aquí adelante!- comenzó a gritar Hangi emocionada.

\- Cuatro ojos podrías callarte, acabas de arruinar el momento.- le espetó Levi separándose de mí y comenzando a masajearse la sien, con un notable rosa en sus orejas, del cual no podía distinguir si era de enojo o de vergüenza pero lo hacía ver tan lindo – no sé quién es más molesto si tú o éste mocoso insistente- agregó lanzándome una mirada divertida a lo que solo pude responder sacándole la lengua como el mocoso que dice él que soy.

Me fui desperezando poco a poco mientras buscaba a través de mis piernas y en los costados de la cama mi móvil, lo tomé y comencé a verificar si no había algún mensaje nuevo, encontrando para mí, la grata sorpresa de que había un mensaje de Levi, me emocione tanto al verlo que me pareció vergonzoso lo rápido que lo abrí, era una nota de voz: " _Estoy probando una nueva infusión para té, me hubiese encantado que estuvieras aquí para que lo probaras"_ enviado a las 02:35, como de costumbre nunca se acostaba temprano, sonreí tontamente pensando en lo feliz que me hacía un simple mensaje.

Hoy era el día que se iban a realizar las clases de salsa por lo cual me había levantado extra temprano para poder tener suficiente tiempo para convencer a Levi de las mismas, aun no me había dado una respuesta afirmativa a pesar de mi insistencia al respecto pero como dicen, la esperanza es lo último que muere y con ese pensamiento en mente le escribí: " _Buenos días cariño"_ agregando un par de emoticones a la frase para añadirle efecto, algunas veces le decía abuelo, por su constante alusión a su mayoría de edad o por el hecho de que me dice mocoso ¡cuando ya soy un joven hecho y derecho!, sin embargo… no puedo negar que ambos disfrutábamos de molestarnos mutuamente, pero hoy decidí irme por un pet name más normal.

Mientras esperaba ver la confirmación de recibido, abrí la aplicación de spotify para buscar alguna playlist que me ayudara a seguir con mi rutina y me levantara un poco, le di play a _"las canciones más lindas del mundo"_ pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa un bostezo me invadió y me hizo cerrar nuevamente los ojos en un suspiro calmado abriéndolos de golpe cuando mi cerebro decidió que debía recordar en ese momentos ciertas imágenes que había soñado por la noche, el sueño que había tenido sobre Levi… me sonrojo solo de recordar tales cosas, debía hacer catarsis de toda esa cantidad de sentimientos, alguien debía acompañarme en ese carrusel por lo cual comencé a bombardearle con mensajes de voz a Levi, algo tan bizarro y erótico no lo podía dejar de lado, si bien es cierto aun no habíamos tenido contacto de ese tipo, mi subconsciente estaba muy al día respecto a ese tema y me jugaba pequeñas bromas como la de esa noche.

" _¡Levi por favor no te vayas a dejar crecer la barba!"_ le decía en voz chillona a través del mensaje.

Luego consideré la imagen mental que tenía de él con barba, cortesía de mi sueño no tan inocente y… simplemente debía rectificar aquella afirmación.

" _Pensándolo bien… me mata la curiosidad por saber cómo te verías con una, incluso creo que podría desarrollar cierto fetiche por ella"._ Agregue soltando una risilla picara al final, nadie podía juzgarme por soñar cosas indebidas con mi propio adonis reencarnado en un barista increíblemente huraño pero definitivamente excepcional.

Deje mi móvil a un lado de la cómoda para no distraerme aún más y comenzar a buscar alguna ropa limpia, si Levi supiera que mi cuarto parecía chiquero, estoy más que seguro que me corta en un instante. Mientras revolvía uno y otro lado me topé con el cuadernillo donde había escrito la canción que le había dedicado a mi chico, parecía un recuerdo tan lejano y al mismo tiempo sentía que había sido ayer. Busqué la página que contenía dicha canción y sonreí al ver los garabatos que tenía por letra, unos cuantos rayones y tachones pero en general, allí estaba la canción con todo su esplendor. Me dirigí a la cómoda y con el cuadernillo en una mano tomé el teléfono con la otra y me dispuse a mandarle un mensaje:

" _Hey Levi, ¿recuerdas cuando cante en el bar de Armin?... solo quiero decirte que esa canción la escribí pensando en ti, sabiendo eso de ante mano… ¿aun te niegas a acompañarme a las clases de salsa?"_

No recibí respuesta de su parte pero a los minutos pude ver como las flechitas se coloreaban en azul, lo había escuchado y eso me era suficiente. Con un impulso de energía renovada coloque el cuaderno de nuevo en su lugar y continúe con mi aseo personal, trate de lucir mejor solo para tener mayor efecto de convencimiento en Levi, y me encamine hacia la ruta conocida, parecía un tonto, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así de embobado por alguien, Levi había despertado todas esas emociones en mi con pequeñas pero dulces acciones.

Al llegar, el local ya estaba en funcionamiento y con un par de clientes dentro. Me senté en el lugar que usualmente está reservado para mí, mientras Levi terminaba unos pedidos.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras mi atención se veía entornada en mi celular, Levi se acercó a mí y colocó una taza en mi mesa mientras su otra mano se posaba en mi hombro, buscando con sus dedos mi clavícula. Tenía una extraña pero agradable manía de hacerlo siempre que se acercaba a mi o cuando quería llamar mi atención, aun no lograba entender como eso podía llegar a gustarle pero si él lo disfrutaba eso era suficiente para hacerme sentir feliz.

\- Disculpa la espera, aquí tienes un café fuerte con dos de azúcar, como te gusta- añadió mirándome a los ojos, jamás podría acostumbrarme a la intensidad de aquellas orbes grisáceas y un suave sonrojo se instaló en mis mejillas al recordar que aquella mañana había tenido cierto sueño indecente relacionado con él, trate de desviar mi mirada y asentí con intensidad por la vergüenza que me embargo en ese momento.

\- Levi juro que me infartaras algún día- agregue mientras me concentraba en la bebida frente a mí.

\- ¡¿ah?! ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? – Preguntó sin entender nada mi comentario. No podía culparlo, él simplemente no sabía que tan idealizadamente perfecto era él a mis ojos.

\- Bueno… es que eres como una fantasía que me seduce con tazas de café y miradas que me ponen a sudar y me dan escalofríos, ¡no de los malos! ¡De los buenos! y no sé ni que hacer conmigo mismo porque eres demasiado, y tengo tensión sexual acumulada porque tienes unos brazos demasiado trabajados ¡y ni me dejes hablar de tu espalda! Y ojala solo fuese lo físico pero es que tienes esa aura de chico mala, !ahora entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refieren las mujeres cuando dicen eso de un chico! no es posible que seas así de perfecto y creo que debo callarme ahora mismo porque creo que ¡estoy hablando más de la cuenta!- respondí apasionadamente sin mirarlo aun a la cara, podía sentir como mis mejillas se rehusaban a bajar su intensidad, es más, las sentía arder ahora mismo. – ¡oh dios! ¡Bien decía mi madre que me había dejado caer de pequeño! Y no sé porque no pued…- mi verborrea común se vio interrumpida cuando sus largos dedos tomaron mi mentón y me obligó a girar mi cabeza en dirección a él.

\- Eren- escuche decir mi nombre, pero me sentía tan abrumado por mis propios sentimientos y más que todo por la vergüenza de no poder controlar mi boca. Que sonó mas como un susurro que viajaba por mi inconsciente que otra cosa. – Iremos a las estúpidas clases.- agregó clavando su mirada en la mía.

-¿eh?-

\- que iremos a las clases- repitió

-…esta bien- respondí con lo poco de cordura que me quedaba, aun no me encontraba totalmente lucido consciente y orientado como para festejar sobre aquello, simplemente sentía que sus ojos me habían puesto en una especie de conjuro.

\- y… ¿Eren?-

\- ¿sí?-

\- Hoy pasaras la noche conmigo.- agregó en forma definitiva soltando su agarre y retrocediendo unos pasos para encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba Hangi sosteniendo unas bandejas con los pedidos de algún cliente mientras su cara expresaba una euforia que rayaba en locura.

No sé cómo paso todo aquello mucho menos sé qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que el día no iba a pasar lo suficientemente rápido. Y si la información me proceso adecuadamente y mis oídos no me engañaban, acaso… _¡¿Levi había dicho que pasaríamos la noche juntos?!_ Si antes sentía arder mis mejillas, juro que sentía estallar bombas nucleares, definitivamente que Levi será responsable de infartarme algún día.

Ciertamente el día no paso lo suficientemente rápido.

Fue una eternidad antes de que pudiera volver a encontrarme con Levi para encaminarnos juntos a las clases de las que tanto había estado molestándolo para ir. A pesar de que lo había visto en la mañana antes de dirigirme a una agencia de modelos a tomar unas fotografías que me habían solicitado, ya deseaba poder deleitarme con su profunda voz o con los sutiles toques de piel que más que aminorar mi ansia por él, la incrementaban. Sentía que estaba comenzando a desarrollar una especie de síndrome de abstinencia ya que solo habían pasado unas pocas horas pero había sido una eternidad desde mi perspectiva.

\- Quiero que sepas que no pienso hacer estúpidos pasos, o volteretas extrañas.- dijo Levi mientras caminábamos por la calle poco transitada, asentí mientras se me escapaba una pequeña risilla, su mal humor era divertidísimo.

Sin que se diera cuenta lo observe con detenimiento y pude apreciar aún más su atuendo, pareciera que él también se esforzó en lucir un poco diferente para este día, traía puesto unos pantalones jean color azul, los cuales le quedaban muy ajustados y tenían un pequeño dobles en los tobillos, vi más abajo y note sus botines de color café muy raro en él, ya que Levi habituaba traer tennis o zapatilla, también llevaba puesta una camisa polo color negro, acompañada de una chamarra verde olivo, y lo más raro aún era su cabello, ya que lo traía peinado hacia atrás, y muy bien escondido bajo un gorro gris que complementaba todo el conjunto, quien lo viera, diría que era un modelo de revista, y sé mucho de ello pues casualmente el día de hoy me dedique a tomar fotos a varios, me sentía afortunado como había podido encontrar a alguien que aguantara mis arranques inmaduros y egoístas, no podía dejar de verle, sé que hasta cierto punto me obsesiono mucho con él, para mi es todo lo que siempre pedí reencarnado en una persona.

Al sentirse observado volteo a verme arqueando levemente una ceja en señal de curiosidad, -¿Te pasa algo mocoso? – preguntó, mas solo lo negué y me prendí fuertemente de su brazo.

Armin había ofrecido su local a los organizadores de aquella actividad ya que el espacio era presto para el mismo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no podía ser más perfecto, Ginger´s Garden cerraría sus puertas al público en general para hacer de aquella actividad una más amena para los miembros.

\- No esperaba que lo hicieras- respondí honesto, Levi solo me vio y se sonrojo un poco –No podría negártelo después de que fueras tan sincero conmigo, no estaría apreciando tu esfuerzo por hacer de nuestra relación algo diferente, - concluyó mientras trataba de hacerse el duro, vaya amargado más lindo.

Hablamos un poco más sobre nada en específico pero en general el transcurso del viaje lo hicimos en silencio, en algún momento de la conversación banal nuestras manos se encontraron y se entrelazaron. Calzaban a la perfección, como si hubieran estado destinadas a tomarse una a la otra, simplemente era demasiado _correcto._

Al entrar al local se podía apreciar un suave bullicio del interior, habíamos llegado un poco tarde y al parecer ya habían comenzado. Levi me miro con su eterno ceño fruncido y con una mueca de incomodidad que me causa tal gracia que simplemente debía reírme a expensas de él.

\- No sé si considerarme un santo o un idiota por hacer esto.- agregó con tal acritud que una nueva oleada de risas me embargo. – Mocoso ingrato, deja de mofarte de mí- refunfuño y jaló mi mano para que avanzáramos de una vez.

En comparación de lo que esperé para que llegara la noche, ésta paso demasiado rápida para mi gusto.

Saludamos de lejos a Armin y nos colocamos al final del grupo, casi aislándonos de los demás mientras Levi se quejaba de todo y de todos… yo simplemente reía ante sus crudos comentarios, más que aprender a bailar salsa aprendimos que ver a otros bailar podía ser un gran tema de conversación o que reírse con la persona amada en una noche estrellada puede causar una distorsión de la realidad a tal grado que las mariposas en el estómago se vuelven bestias incontrolables, responsables de crear un comportamiento eufórico e infantil, el mismo por el cual nos ganamos una mirada reprobatoria por parte del instructor.

Aquello nos hizo calmarnos un poco y tratar de intentar hacer lo que nos decía sin mucho éxito en un principio, a medida pasaba el tiempo íbamos prestando menos atención al chico que estaba ofreciendo las clases y más a nosotros mismos, Levi me pisoteo los pies en más de 4 ocasiones pero en lugar de molestarme me causaba gracia y ternura.

Nuestros cuerpos se fueron juntando mientras aun tratábamos de seguir el ritmo de la música, posicionándonos uno frente al otro para comenzar a bailar pero entre más cerca nos sentíamos más enajenados del mundo nos volvíamos, de repente todo lo demás, el instructor, las personas a nuestro alrededor incluso el mismo tiempo… paso a un plano subyacente.

Era como si hubiésemos creado un micro cosmos donde las únicas partículas permitidas éramos nosotros dos, mis manos se movieron y se posaron alrededor de su cuello mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Nuestras miradas eran una coalición de energía contenida y el calor emitido por ambos se volvía la atmosfera que hacia gravitar mi ser, El me veía con mucho detenimiento, parecía ser que sus ojos se habían vuelto reflejo de su alma pues solo podía percibir ternura y amor.

Él se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, depositando un pequeño pero tierno beso en mi mejilla, reposó por un instante su cabeza en mi hombro y casi con la misma rapidez del acto la levanto, para buscar mis labios, esto sin llegar a consolidar un beso como tal, simplemente cortejando nuestros labios el uno al otro mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, mi corazón había enloquecido y podía sentir como este parecía salirse de mi pecho. Mis sentidos se eclipsaron porque en esos momentos solo quería orbitar en él, perderme en su olor a vainilla y café, dejarme absorber completamente por su mirada y el delicado viaje de sus manos recorrer mi costado mientras nos movíamos en un vaivén semejante a un vals lento.

Movió lentamente su boca y viajo por el borde de mi quijada hasta llegar a mi oído – Sabes Eren, he llegado a la conclusión de que eres la luz que me ilumina- le escuche decir cuando sus labios se acercaron lo suficiente, causando un estremecimiento en todo mi ser que casi me hizo perder el equilibrio, _¡como amaba esa voz! –_ todo este tiempo creí haberme perdido en la oscuridad, ser preso de la apatía, pero haz llegado a sacarme de ese vacío y comenzaste a guiar mis pasos, quiero dejarme consumir por tu luz Eren, quiero ser feliz, y quiero serlo a tu lado...-

\- Levi… - susurre en un intento por aferrarme a esa realidad que no parecía ser la mía - creo que alguien está siendo demasiado gay otra vez y no soy yo- respondí besando su mejilla, sonriendo ante la alusión de la conversación de la mañana, me aparte un poco para poder ver su rostro y mi corazón se detuvo una fracción de segundo antes de volver a palpitar a mil por hora, la expresión de adoración que mostraba su semblante era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Devolví aquella sonrisa con una de gratitud.

Si antes sentía que estaba en un sueño, ahora me encontraba en el mismísimo nirvana.

No sé que habré hecho en esta vida o en la anterior, pero si el cielo me ha dado la oportunidad de poder conocer a esta persona maravillosa, y poder compartir la dicha de amar y ser amado de tal forma, entonces debo dar infinitas gracias al cielo, al universo y a Dios.

Jamás había amado a alguien de tal manera y podía jurar sin temor a ir en contra de mis palabras que, nunca habría nadie más para mí.

Levi era todo lo que alguna vez quise, y todo lo que querré jamás, no sé qué tanto es un para siempre pero sé que con él por fin podre decir: _Vivieron felices para siempre_.

La noche terminó en un par de parpadeos, las personas comenzaron a dispersarse por el lugar hasta salir de el, finalmente la velada en Ginger's Garden había concluido y Levi se veía aliviado pues lo que menos le gustaba era verse ridículo, y esa noche vaya que dio un espectáculo. Armin se acercó a nosotros para preguntarnos como nos había ido, más Levi quiso reservarse los comentarios ya que le daba pena admitir frente al rubio que al final si la habia pasado bien, finalmente y después de una amena platica nos despedimos de mi amigo y salimos de Ginger`s Garden para encaminarnos a la casa de Levi.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía realmente que esperar de esta noche, estaría mintiendo si dijera que soy un virgen inocente pues he tenido mi par de encuentros sexuales durante el transcurso de mi vida, la parte del sexo no es lo que me preocupa, realmente es el sentirme vulnerable, entregarme por completo y saber que una vez haya probado estar unido a Levi de ese forma física e íntima, no habría vuelta atrás para mí. Todas mis relaciones anteriores no han sido significativas, pero mi relación con Levi era diferente, quería o más bien _deseaba_ que fuese una noche especial. Porque a pesar de que era muy pronto para decirlo… _lo amaba_.

No tenía dudas al respecto, realmente lo amo.

Levi tomó mi mano, parecía un poco inquieto, trate de hacerle platica a medida íbamos caminando pero parecía tener su mente en cualquier otro lado menos conmigo. Y eso no podía más que provocarme más ansiedad.

Habíamos pasado por algunas calles muy hermosas cerca de la rivera del rio Támesis, hasta llegar a un callejón donde parecía solo haber una pequeña despensa y unos departamentos, Levi me vio, y sujeto con mayor fuerza mi mano, -Aquí vivo, disculpa por traerte hasta hoy pero, siempre paso tan inmerso en mi trabajo y tú en tus proyectos que no había encontrado el momento adecuado- sus ojos no tenía la misma apariencia, parecía que se habían tornado mas cándidos, sacudí mi cabeza y una fuerte ventisca nos golpeó haciendo que se sintiera el frio de la noche.

-No te preocupes, no puede haber momento más perfecto que este- concluí mientras sonriéndole tímidamente ante la implicación de mis palabras. Juntos subíamos por las gradas del edificio hasta llegar al último piso donde se encontraba su apartamento, recorrimos un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar al final, parecía ser el único apartamento en ese piso, cierta candidez me embargo al fijarme en la entrada de su apartamento, habían una gran cantidad de plantas y maceteros que a juzgar por el olor y el hobbie de mi novio, podía adivinar que eran hierbas para hacer té.

\- Bienvenido- dijo mientras abría la puerta y me indicaba con su mano para poder entrar, al atravesar el umbral, vi un mundo que no me esperaba siendo mi novio de quien hablamos, había pilas y pilas de libros y manuscritos por la sala, y un sin fin más de plantas por todo el lugar, la pieza disponía de una pequeña sala estudio en la cual se divisaba al fondo la cocina. Había tanto objeto que ver pero al mismo tiempo todo se veía impecablemente limpio y ordenado, al entrar el olor de las plantas se apoderó de mis sentidos, predominando en especial el olor de menta y el cardamomo.

Camine adentrándome mas en aquel mundo desconocido y me vi sorprendido aún más cuando entre todo aquello se podía divisar con claridad, un bonito piano, de esos que solo se pueden conseguir en las tiendas de segunda mano, y algunas retrateras esparcidas en algunos puntos de la habitación.

Mis ojos curioseaban cada detalle de aquel lugar que era un universo en sí, era donde Levi descansaba y donde pasaba toda la madrugada mientras platicábamos por el celular, este lugar reflejaba todo y cuanto era él, entendía lo de las plantas ya que mi novio era barista y siempre estaba probando nuevas combinaciones de té o tizanas para implementarlas en el menú que se ofrece en el 221B. Pero los manuscritos, eso era algo que desconocía.

\- Te haría un tour por el apartamento pero prácticamente esto es todo lo que hay- escuche decir a mis espaldas, me voltee para buscar su figura y lo encontré en la cocineta.

Me dirigí hacia donde él se encontraba pero antes de que pudiera unirme a él, algo capto mi interés – ¿esto es de barrabas?- pregunté mientras me hincaba para observar un arenero para gato que se encontraban a un lado de la pared. Sabía que Levi no tenía mascotas, por lo tanto debía haber comprado esto hace poco.

\- Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste la vez pasada, sobre traerlo a casa…- respondió haciéndose el desinteresado, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Prueba, es mi nueva infusión, la que te había comentado hace unos días, al final le agregue unas rajas de vainilla, siento que esta vez sí logre equilibrar los sabores- dijo mientras me veía con cierto entusiasmo y me extendía una taza de cerámica blanca.

Mientras bebía de la taza podía sentir toda la mezcla de sabores que había realizado y los olores del mismo inundaban mis sentidos, abrí uno de mis ojos mientras disfrutaba y para mi desgracia este se posó en la camisa semi abierta de mi acompañante, podía apreciar con claridad su cuello y parte de su pecho bien trabajado, me atragante al solo recordar, el motivo por el que creí había llegado esa noche, haciendo que aquel liquido se desparramara por todo mi camisa.

Levi me vio sorprendido y en lugar de regañarme como habitualmente lo haría, simplemente sonrió - ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – me pregunto acercándose a mi mientras él sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con una gentileza que me descolocaba aún más comenzó a limpiar mi camisa donde se había mojado de forma considerable, mis sentidos se habían puesto alertas al punto que pareciera que se habían maximizado, estaba nervioso y me maldecía internamente, pues sabía que la vergüenza se había apoderado de mí y posiblemente en estos momentos portaba un notorio sonrojo en toda mi cara.

Veía sus labios moverse, escuchaba su voz preguntándome si me encontraba bien. El olor del cargamomo me hacía sentir en trance, era como lo que había pasado mientras bailábamos, dejaba de existir yo para sentirlo a él. Una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla, y mis ojos viajaron por todo su rostro hasta quedarse fijados en los suyos.

\- En serio que me infartaras algún día- le dije nuevamente, a lo cual ambos nos reímos de forma cómplice, nos miramos un par de segundos más simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro hasta que la gravedad atrajo nuestros labios.

Como me deleitaba al sentirlos tan suaves y reconfortantes, pose una de mis manos en su hombro acortando aún más la distancia, quería sentirme más cerca de él. Las manos de Levi se posaron en mi cintura y mi piel se erizo totalmente al sentir el contacto, la abstinencia que había tenido hasta ese momento se había perdido, haciendo que mi cuerpo deseara un poco más de intimidad, me separe de sus labios por un instante mientras daba pequeños mordisco a los mismo tratando de hacerle entender al ojigris que quería mayor proximidad en su beso, nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar y pude sentir como pasaba de un beso inocente a uno con mayor fuerza, llevábamos así un buen rato, incluso me faltaba el aire para poder respirar.

Comencé a sentir como Levi me empujaba hacia atrás, trastabille un poco pero entendí que nos estaba dirigiendo a un lugar más apropiado para lo que íbamos a hacer.

\- Me siento como un adolescente – le escuche decir en uno de esos momentos en los que libere su boca para llenar de oxigeno mis pulmones.

\- Y ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?- le pregunte riéndome un poco, el me miro y sonrió de tal forma que si antes juraba que me iba a infartar, ahora mismo debía considerar llamar al 911.

\- vivo- respondió con una voz seductora que acompañaba su lenguaje corporal.

En ese momento me sentí como un cordero siendo observado por su depredador. Su mano se colocó en mi estómago y viajo en ascenso lento hasta llegar a mi pecho, no podía perder de vista cada movimiento que hacia cada flexión de sus músculos, pero de repente su mano me presiono y me vi empujado hacia atrás, tan inmerso estaba en todo aquello, que no me había fijado que habíamos llegado al sillón, por lo que al momento de caer, mi espalda se encontró con la suavidad del colchón del sofá rojo de Levi.

Quede totalmente recostado y ´mi amante prosiguió a seguirme, quedando sobre mí y acomodándose entre mis piernas, extendí mis brazos y le enrolle en un abrazo para jalarlo más hacia mí.

Nos volvimos a besar como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, sentía cierta desesperación por sentirlo, tocar su piel y sentirme amado por él, pasaron algunos minutos, o tal vez mas de esa forma simplemente reafirmando nuestra existencia en el otro.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, podía ver a Levi levemente agitado y acalorado con sus labio hinchados por tanta fricción y en sus ojos una chispa de adoración que hacia derretir hasta mis entrañas.

\- Eres hermoso- me dijo mientras me apartaba unos mechos de cabello y colocando otros cuantos detrás de mi oreja, _¡Ay Levi! ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?_

En esos momentos parecía que todo se había detenido, no podía escuchar ruido alguno que no fuese nuestra respiración agitada y el pum pum incesante de nuestros corazones.

Levi no dejaba de mostrarme esa cara de enamorado que jugaba con mis sentimientos posó su cabeza en mi pecho después de un largo rato, mientras recuperábamos el aire. Me dedique a juguetear con su cabello, despeinándolo en su totalidad, mientras me iba relajando poco a poco y me dejaba hipnotizar por el momento, se veía apacible y yo, pues estaba totalmente embobado con su ser, no importaba que hace algunos momentos hubiéramos estado como animales salvajes, había esperado en cierto modo poder sentir a Levi, poder deleitarme en placer que trae consigo la pasión física, pero este momento, esta intimidad de simplemente estar en los brazos de alguien, no podría quejarme jamás.

El sexo podrá esperar.

\- Me gusta estar así contigo- solté sin más, pasando mis dedos por su nuca y arrastrándolos por su espalda.

-Eren, hay algo que quiero decirte- su voz se escuchaba un poco nerviosa, no quise hacer de eso un gran escándalo así que solo espete – Dime.

Levi se levantó y me vio a los ojos, seguido de eso me dio un beso de en la mejilla y me tomo de la mano con el fin de hacer que yo le siguiera, me encamino hasta donde se encontraba el piano, y me sentó en el taburete que estaba frente a él, levanto la tapadera de las tecla y luego se sentó a la par mía, mientras respiraba hondo y me veía directamente –Quiero que sepas esto-

Las notas del piano comenzaron a invadir la habitación, no sabía que Levi supiera tocarlo, es más fue una gran sorpresa para mí, se veía tan genial, su rostro reflejaba algo de nerviosismo, pero este se fue desvaneciendo cuando de sus labios comenzaron a salir aquellas dulces palabras.

 _I get lost_

 _I get lost in you_

 _Like a prisoner walking towards the ocean_

 _It's hard to imagine_

 _How something could swallow you whole_

 _Yeah, I get lost_

 _I get lost in you_

 _Pearls in your eyes_

 _Keep me alive_

 _Wrap me up in a glow_

 _Soft as a shadow_

Sus ojos en algunas ocasiones se encontraban con los míos, aunque fuera por pequeños segundos, haciendo que el entorpeciera un poco sus dedos y se equivocara de vez en cuando, y así pasamos la noche como dos enamorados, mis oídos se perdían en su voz y aquella bella declaratoria de amor, era víctima de sus palabras ye en esos momentos nos dimos cuenta que a pesar de que nunca nos hubiéramos dicho "te amo" sabíamos que no era necesario hacerlo, que a pesar de que nuestra relación acababa de comenzar ambos estábamos prendados uno del otro.

Nos habíamos encontrado y al hacerlo, nos habíamos completado el uno al otro.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿como están? después de una larga espera no nos queda más que disculparnos con un capitulo largo, y en esta ocasión un especial de nuestra historia para aquellas personas que se habían quedado con la espinita de saber sobre los sentimientos de Eren y su forma de pensar, bueno creemos que hemos podido llenar algunas de sus expectativas con esta entrega, sinceramente mil gracias por tenernos paciencia y seguir acompañándonos en esta dulce historia de amor, agradecimientos especiales para Pandirafa, Fjulietta por expresarnos su interés e ir más allá del lector común tratando de adentrarse a nuestro mundo, son como nuestras Petra Ral, y a todas aquellas personitas que nos han ido agregando a favoritos y que estamos más que seguras han esperado este capítulo con mucha paciencia, no se preocupen la historia no esta en abandono, csimple y sencillamente este ha sido un mes muy difícil y bombardeado en cuanto a trabajos y proyectos personales, por lo que si costo poderlo sacar, pero recuerden que esto son fenómenos que no siempre se van a dar, para concluir y hacerles más visible la nota musical de esta ocasión la canción que Levi le canta a Eren se llama "Lost in you" de Lior.

Esperamos con ansias saber lo que piensan, dejennos sus inquietudes e impresiones en el apartado de los Reviews.

Se despide con cariño **_Mark Halley._**


End file.
